<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The first time she tasted my blood by Sayuri (Sayuri_Kato)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029999">The first time she tasted my blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuri_Kato/pseuds/Sayuri'>Sayuri (Sayuri_Kato)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The last time [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Male Character, Experiments, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, I will add tags as I go, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Secret Children, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:26:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuri_Kato/pseuds/Sayuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira is now eighteen and living life to the fullest. His favorite activity is convincing beautiful men and women to get in bed with him. Especially one particular blue haired man. Then she comes along, hating him from the start because of his Uchiha traits.<br/>She truly is her father's daughter.</p><p>PS: For those of you who are not interested in the story, go to smutty chapters 5, 7, 8, 9! ^_^</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Rogu | Log (Naruto)/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The last time [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Akira's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story starts thirteen years after the events in The last time I kissed him. Sayuri and Kakashi's twins are now thirteen, already genins and preparing for the chunin exams, whereas the other kids are still attending the Academy.</p><p>This time, Akira is the main character of the story. Even so, I will still write some chapters from Sayuri's POV.</p><p>Editor: Vivienne_Blackthorn. Thank you for always correcting my mistakes and typos!</p><p>Enjoy! Don't hesitate to leave comments, they make my day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I cough again, then wipe the blood off my lips. When I look up, I notice that her eyes are filling with tears.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” she says, her voice breaking.</p><p>One of her eyes is almost completely black already. I know she doesn’t have much time left.</p><p>I prop myself up on my elbows, ignoring the burning pain in my abdomen. Blood is still seeping from the wound and I feel dizzy, but I push past all that. I gently place my palm on her cheek, staining it with blood.</p><p>“Can you fight it?” I ask her, but I know she can’t. </p><p>I run my fingers through her hair, staining the white locks with my blood. She wraps her arms around my body, helping me get up. Her left eye is completely black now, so her tears are flowing only from her right eye. </p><p>“I’m trying, but I can hear them calling. I don’t know how to stop their voices.”</p><p>She grabs her head, gritting her teeth as the pain hits her. They are getting impatient.</p><p>“Maybe if you had more chakra…”</p><p>“No,” she cuts me off. “I don’t want to hurt you again, Akira. I…”</p><p>“Shh, don’t think about it,” I whisper, then place my hand on the nape of her neck, bringing her face closer to my neck. </p><p>“Thank you,” she murmurs with her lips pressed to my neck.</p><p>I can’t help but gasp when she pushes her fangs into my neck, her whole body vibrating with the chakra and blood she’s taking from me. </p><p>I tilt my head back, allowing her more access and she angles her head, digging her fangs even deeper. It hurts, it fucking hurts, but I never flinch, never move away from her. </p><p>I just hope it will be enough. I hope that when I wake up, she’ll be with me.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“You fucking idiot.”</p><p>I wince when he roughly grabs my kimono and pulls on the material, revealing the bloody bandage underneath.</p><p>“You almost died,” he says, shaking his head.</p><p>I resist the urge to run my fingers through his dull blue, almost grey hair. He’s mad with anger.</p><p>“You almost died,” he repeats, on a harsher tone. “And for what? For that traitorous bitch?”</p><p>“She’s not a traitor. She just couldn’t fight against them.”</p><p>He lets out a short, bitter laugh. “Of course you would defend her. You think you’re in love with her, but I know you. You find her interesting because she didn’t let you fuck her. But the truth is, you probably have no feelings for her.”</p><p>I press my lips together, because I don’t want to fight with him.</p><p>“Which is perhaps for the best, since she doesn’t care about you at all.” He brushes his fingers through his hair, gripping at it in frustration.</p><p>I scoff. “How would you know if she cares about me or not?”</p><p>He stares at me for an uncomfortable amount of time, before he gently grabs my hand. Then, he places my palm on his chest, over his heart. He presses his hand over mine and I can feel every beat of his heart under my fingers.</p><p>“Because I do,” he finally says, his eyes locked on mine. </p><p>He places his other hand on my neck, over the bandage covering the two puncture wounds, then rubs his thumb over my jawline. </p><p>I think he’s going to kiss me, so I don’t move or speak. I just watch him, curious to see what he’s going to do.</p><p>He moves his hand to the nape of my neck, bringing our heads together. He rests his forehead on mine and closes his eyes. </p><p>That’s all he does. Suddenly, he removes his hand from the back of my head, then pushes my palm away from his chest.</p><p>“Get some rest,” he bites out, harshly.</p><p>He leaves the room, slamming the door behind him and I sigh. I rest my forearm over my forehead and sigh again, louder this time. </p><p>This is all so fucking messed up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Akira's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stretch my arms above my head, stifling a yawn as I wake up. I look to my right and shrug, because I don’t know who this chick is – I don’t even remember when she joined us, but okay. Then, I turn my head to the left, a small smile curving my lips. </p><p>I can’t remember his name for the life of me. But I liked the way he was screaming my name. </p><p>I can’t help but chuckle when I notice that his fist is clenched around a wisp of my long black hair – it’s long enough to reach my waist. I grab his hand, pressing the tips of my fingers on his knuckles, gently unclenching his fist. He murmurs something as he releases my hair, then rolls to the others side, with his back to me.</p><p>I glance at the clock and stifle another yawn. It’s almost 7 am, time to go.</p><p>I get up from the bed, the movement making the girl roll over to the middle, where I slept. She drapes one arm over the other guy’s body, resting her forehead against his shoulder blades. </p><p>I don’t make any noise as I pick up my clothes and get dressed, then make my way outside of the small apartment. I shield my eyes from the sun as I look around, because I don’t exactly know in what part of the village my latest hook up lives.</p><p>A small dango shop draws my attention – I know where I am now – and I go there, ordering a green tea before I even reach it. This shop is the only one I buy dango from.</p><p>“Ah, Akira, long time no see,” the young woman tells me as she places a cup of green tea and two skewers of dango in front of me. “On the house,” she adds, winking at me.</p><p>I chuckle as I take one skewer and take one dumpling into my mouth. “Amazing as usual,” I compliment her, moaning with my eyes closed. “Thank you, Mikasa - san.”</p><p>“I told you to drop the suffix,” she says, waving a hand at me. </p><p>I probably should, since I fucked her for a while, but she’s five years older than me. It just doesn’t feel right to me.</p><p>“You’re still my most loyal customer. I would know if you ate dango from another shop,” she says, threatening me with a spoon. “So, why are you up so early?”</p><p>“I’m supposed to be training with Sakumo and Itachi in an hour,” I reply, as I move on to the second skewer. </p><p>“Oh, Sayuri’s twins are already taking the chunin exam? I had no idea. How is she, by the way? I haven’t seen her in a month.”</p><p>“On a mission,” I reply, matter – of – factly. “Thank you for the delicious breakfast,” I tell her as I kiss her on the cheek, then drink the rest of my green tea. “I have to go.”</p><p>My master is actually with Orochimaru, working on an experiment she didn’t want to tell me anything about. She just asked me to help Kakashi train Sakumo and Itachi while she’s gone.</p><p>I have to pass by the Academy on my way to the training grounds, so as I approach the building, I notice Sarada. Before she can say anything, I run to her and pick her up, spinning once with her in my arms. </p><p>“Put me down,” she says, laughing.</p><p>As soon as I do that, she clears her voice and arranges her glasses. </p><p>I roll my eyes. “You’re such an adult,” I mock her.</p><p>“You’re such a child,” she retorts, pointing to my hair. “Rough night?”</p><p>I run my fingers through my hair. “You can say that,” I reply, sticking my tongue out at her.</p><p>She hums knowingly at me and I look away. I know my reputation precedes me, I don’t need a twelve year old girl to judge me first thing in the morning.</p><p>“How was your mission?”</p><p>I wave my hand. “Boring as usual. I hate solo missions, you know that.”</p><p>“Did you take your report to Nanadaime – sama?” </p><p>Sarada folds her arms when I hesitate to answer.</p><p>“You know, you’re too young to be lecturing me,” I say, placing my hand on top of her head.</p><p>She opens her mouth to say something, but we are interrupted by Sakumo and Itachi.</p><p>“Get lost, brat,” the gray haired boy says, chuckling.</p><p>Sarada blinks at him, unimpressed. “Don’t tell me. They finally realized they shouldn’t have let you graduate.”</p><p>Itachi starts laughing as he lays one hand on Sakumo’s shoulder, keeping him in place. “Good morning Sarada, Akira – san.”</p><p>Sakumo rolls his eyes, then looks at Akira. “I was sure you’d be late. You drank yourself to sleep, am I right?”</p><p>The black haired boy nudges his twin brother with his elbow. “Sakumo, enough.”</p><p>“I like your energy this morning,” I say, licking my bottom lip before grinning. “Let’s see if you’ve practiced while I was gone.”</p><p>Sakumo’s grin matches my own as he grabs the hilt of his sword. “Bring it on, Akira.”</p><p>Itachi and Sarada let out deep sighs as they shake their heads.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Do you want a break?”</p><p>Sakumo looks at me through his half closed eyes and mutters something. He’s sprawled on his back, on the ground, panting. </p><p>“Let’s take a break,” Itachi replies, leaning on his own sword. “I can’t go anymore.”</p><p>He always does this, he pretends to be more tired than he actually is so that his hot headed brother won’t get angry.</p><p>I grab my shoulder, wincing when I notice the blood on my palm. “How about we call it a day?” I offer, rolling my shoulder. It seems like the training with the twins was rough enough to reopen the wound I got on my mission. </p><p>They have a real talent with swords. Sayuri forbade me from telling them, but Itachi is better because of his Sharingan. </p><p>Not awakening his Sharingan is probably the reason for Sakumo’s constant anger.</p><p>“If mom was home, she would’ve healed your wound,” Itachi says, his voice small.</p><p>The gray haired boy gets up, his eyes on his brother, but the brunet is looking away. </p><p>“She’ll be home soon,” I assure them.</p><p>“What is she even doing with Orochimaru?” Sakumo asks, turning his attention to me.</p><p>“Everything Sayuri – sama does is for Konoha.”</p><p>The twins nod at my automatic response, even though all three of us know I’m probably lying.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“You used to be more careful on missions,” Hatsumomo tells me as she wraps a bandage tight around my shoulder.</p><p>“That was before you convinced me to join the Anbu. The missions are more complicated and much more dangerous now.”</p><p>“Three months with the Anbu and you’re already complaining?”</p><p>Hatsumomo laughs and I roll my eyes.</p><p>“Have you seen Hisao lately?” she asks me, quietly.</p><p>I raise an eyebrow at her. “Not since you very delicately refused his marriage proposal by kissing me in front of everyone, after being in a relationship with him for one year.”</p><p>The brunette groans, covering her face with her hands. “I panicked! What was I supposed to do?”</p><p>“Not ruin my friendship with him, for a start.”</p><p>“You ruined that yourself when you tried to fuck him,” she points out.</p><p>“Okay, so we both did a very good job at ruining our friendship with Hisao,” I relent, passing a hand over my face. “I’ve been on a mission the past week, but you’ve been recovering after your last mission, so you have no excuse for not going to see him.”</p><p>“I don’t know what to say to him,” she confesses, sighing. “What would you do if you were me?”</p><p>I shrug. “Tell him the truth, probably.”</p><p>Hatsumomo frowns at me. “The truth is that I don’t want to be married, I like being an Anbu captain.”</p><p>“So you should have told him that, you bitch, not kiss me before I left on a mission.”</p><p>She looks down at her fingers as she’s playing with the tips of her hair. “I know it wasn’t a smart move.”</p><p>I place a hand on her shoulder. “Hisao loves you, he’ll forgive you.”</p><p>“Yeah,” she says, absent - mindedly playing with her necklace. </p><p>I grab her wrist and that brings her attention back to me. “Or you could be really honest with him…and with yourself,” I offer, with a smile.</p><p>A sad smile blooms on her lips. “You know whose necklace this is.”</p><p>I scoff. “No, Hatsu, I couldn’t possibly have figured out that you stole his necklace when you last accompanied Sayuri – sama to Orochimaru’s hideout. Him running around yelling that he couldn’t find his necklace anywhere didn’t help at all,” I say and she starts laughing. “I have no idea why you have a crush on that weirdo, but I’m not judging you.”</p><p>The brunette laughs again. “I’ll make things right with everyone, I promise.”</p><p>I shrug, grinning at her as I lean back on her bed. We didn’t get along at all when we were part of Team 15, but we got closer over the years. Even closer now, ever since I joined the Anbu and she’s my captain.</p><p>Hisao was the first to drift away from us when he decided to become an instructor at the Academy. Then, one night when we went out drinking, I had too much sake and started hitting on him. Until that time, Hisao would always pretend not to notice when he saw me hooking up with different men and women every night, but when I made the mistake to flirt with him a little, he just snapped.</p><p>“This is disgusting and wrong, Akira. You’re playing with them and tossing them aside when you get bored. I hate this side of you.”</p><p>It still hurts when I remember his words.</p><p>Then, Hatsumomo decided to end things with him at the same time he worked up the courage to propose to her. Instead of talking to him like the mature Anbu captain she is on the field, she just grabbed my face and slammed her lips on mine without warning, in front of Hisao, as a reply to his question as to why she wouldn’t marry him.</p><p>This all happened one week ago, right before I had to leave on a solo mission. It was supposed to be a simple investigation in a small village on the border, where people started disappearing. However, I found out that the thing killing people was an Otsutsuki beast.</p><p>I rest my arm against my forehead and sigh. “I’m too lazy to leave right now.”</p><p>“Then stay,” Hatsumomo tells me, her grin wicked as she runs the tips of her fingers across my abs. “No one needs to know.”</p><p>“No one never knows,” I reply, then place my hands on her hips and pull her closer to me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Akira's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s not so late at night when I reach my apartment building. For some unknown reason, I wasn’t in the mood to go out tonight.</p><p>I raise my eyes to look at the full moon and I can’t help but smile when I see a figure on the roof of the apartment building I live in. I send enough chakra into my legs so I can jump on top of the building directly.</p><p>I land in a crouching position, a bright grin on my face. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming to visit me?”</p><p>He turns his head to me, blowing the smoke from his cigarette directly into my face, then runs his fingers through his dull blue hair. </p><p>I cough and gag dramatically at the smoke and he rolls his golden eyes at me. “This is not a visit. Sayuri wants you at the hideout.”</p><p>His eyes travel me up and down, noticing that I’ve only buttoned the bottom half of my shirt. He bites his bottom lip, suddenly angry as he throws his cigarette down and crushes it with his heel.</p><p>I chuckle as I approach him, then cup his chin with my hand, keeping his head in place when he wants to look away. “Jealous, love?”</p><p>He swats my hand away, but he’s blushing. “Don’t call me that.”</p><p>I shrug. “Love, Log…doesn’t really matter to me.”</p><p>Log clears his voice, then steps away from me. “Indeed. It never matters to you.” The blue haired man clears his voice again, then starts playing with the sleeve of his black haori, like he usually does when he’s nervous.</p><p>I open my mouth, as I want to tease him again, but he cuts me off.</p><p>“Go get dressed, then let’s go. Orochimaru and Sayuri are waiting for us.”</p><p>I sigh and nod. He’s been like this ever since we first met, always serious, never smiling.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>His katana clashes hard against my bone twin swords, crossed at the middle to guard against his blade. My Sharingan activates almost instantly. He’s wearing a mask, but judging from his stature, our ages are probably not really different.</p><p>Behind me, Sayuri draws her own sword and takes her stance, her Mangekyou following our every move.</p><p>“Who are you?” she asks the stranger, her voice calm.</p><p>She didn’t announce her visit to Orochimaru’s hideout, she just woke me up that morning and asked me to accompany her. That was because I had started coughing blood and experiencing pain in my bones when I used the Kaguya clan kekkei genkai. </p><p>My health started deteriorating right after my tenth birthday. </p><p>Sayuri and Orochimaru were already expecting this, after Orochimaru ran some tests on my blood. He created some medicine that would keep me in good health, but lately they hadn’t been enough for me.</p><p>Fortunately, after extensive research and experimenting on creating synthetic humans, Orochimaru developed a much stronger medicine for me, that would both enhance my strength and prolong my life. Some kind of super solider pills.</p><p>Sayuri hoped I wouldn’t really need them, so Orochimaru decided to keep them at his hideout. Needless to say, those pills were another secret I had to keep. Almost all of the experiments that took place in the hideout were kept secret from Konoha.</p><p>“I believe my master asked you a question,” I tell the stranger, pushing back on his katana with my bone swords.</p><p>I grin when I see him take a step back, but the pain suddenly envelopes me. A fir of coughing hits me and I cover my mouth with a trembling hand.</p><p>Sayuri wraps one arm around my waist, both supporting my weight and sending healing chakra into my body. “Kid, out of the way before I disembowl you. I’m in a rush.”</p><p>“Log, it’s allright. Put your sword away.”</p><p>Both me and Sayuri look behind the boy – Log – at Orochimaru, who’s casually walking towards us. He pats the boy’s head once, before removing his mask. My eyes widen as I look at his face, because he looks like Mitsuki, Orochimaru’s synthetic clone child. However, Mitsuki is just four years old, whereas Log looks like he’s about ten, just like me.</p><p>Sayuri gasps and tightens her grip around me. “You…fucking liar,” she tells Orochimaru. “You lied to me,” she says, then lets out a laugh. </p><p>Orochimaru smiles patiently at her. “You didn’t tell me about Akira, either.”</p><p>Sayuri shakes her head, still in disbelief. “You lied to me, Orochimaru – sama. You said Akira inspired you to create synthetic humans.”</p><p>Orochimaru turns his back to us, motioning for us to follow him into his laboratory. “Log is my clone, I didn’t use different people’s DNA to create him. You gave Akira two bloodline limits. What inspired me was you trying to make Akira more powerful than most shinobi.”</p><p>The brunet stops right at the door, because he notices little Mitsuki running down the corridor, approaching us. “What’s more powerful than kekkei genkai?”</p><p>Sayuri stares at Mitsuki, as the boy runs right into Orochimaru’s legs, his white blue haired tousled in a funny way. The black haired man chuckles softly when Mitsuki elongates his arms so he can grab onto Orochimaru’s low ponytail.</p><p>“Mitsuki!”</p><p>All of us turn our attention to Suigetsu, who comes running towards us, then bends down to grab Mitsuki. He takes the blue haired boy into his arms and takes a few steps back, murmuring an apology to Orochimaru, but Mitsuki only elongates his arms more, not letting go of the brunet’s hair.</p><p>Sayuri starts laughing and I can’t help but chuckle as well. Log, however, scoffs and rolls his eyes, muttering something about his time being wasted.</p><p>Sayuri makes a face at Log. “Ugh,” she says. “He reminds me of Sasuke when he first came to us.”</p><p>That’s when Suigetsu notices Log as well. “Who the hell is this?”</p><p>Mitsuki turns his attention to his clone older brother, beaming at him. He finally lets go of Orochimaru’s hair and reaches his arms towards Log. “New person!”</p><p>“Suigetsu, go bring the medicine for Akira. I’ll explain everything once you get here,” Orochimaru says, entering his laboratory.</p><p>We follow him inside, then, Sayuri helps me sit down on the only bed. She hasn’t stopped sending healing chakra through me.</p><p>“I’m fine now, Sayuri – sama,” I tell her, but she just sits down next to me and smiles at me, without interrupting the flow of chakra.</p><p>“Take this,” Orochimaru says, as soon as Suigetsu comes back with the pills. “Log, a glass of water.”</p><p>The white haired boy frowns, but doesn’t make any comment as he fills a glass with water and brings it to me.</p><p>It takes only one minute after I’ve taken the pill for me to start feeling like I’m burning from inside. Not in a bad way, though. I feel like I could fight my way through a whole army.</p><p>“Log.” Orochimaru has his usual predatory grin as he looks at Log. “Help Akira get rid of his extra energy.”</p><p>The blue haired boy flinches, but he doesn’t refuse. He swallows hard before turning to me and saying “Come with me.”</p><p>“One pill a day,” Orochimaru tells Sayuri as he throws the tube to me, before I follow Log outside the lab.</p><p>The blue haired boy takes me to an underground training room. He takes his sword out, then turns to me, gripping the hilt with both hands. “Whenever you’re…”</p><p>I teleport right in front of him, sending chakra into my foot to power up my kick as I hit him hard in the stomach. I send him flying into the nearby wall, grinning when I see him drop his sword.</p><p>“…ready,” he finishes his sentence, coughing. “So that’s how you want to do it.”</p><p>He gets up and dusts off his clothes, then charges at me. </p><p>I see now why Orochimaru sent him to fight with me. His body takes damage pretty well.</p><p>Even so, one hour later, when I’m done with him, he’s sprawled on the ground, all battered and bruised. Log is too exhausted to get up himself, so I approach him and extend an arm to him.</p><p>His first instinct is to slap my hand away, but he stops his movement midair. After hesitating for a few seconds, Log takes my hand and allows me to help him up in a sitting position. </p><p>I crouch next to him, grinning. “You lasted longer than I thought you would.”</p><p>Log scoffs. “Don’t get so full of yourself, brat. It was only the effect of the pill. Speaking of that, you realize that starting tomorrow you’ll have to burn that energy some other way, right?”</p><p>“I’ll find something,” I assure him, then grab his hand again. “Ready to go back? Sayuri – sama will surely heal you.”</p><p>“No need,” Log mutters, but lets me drag him after me anyways.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Akira's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I let out the loudest yawn I’m capable of. “Boring, but I have no choice.”</p><p>Sayuri rolls her eyes. “It’s a request from Orochimaru – sama, but I can’t stay here anymore. The chunin exam is soon.”</p><p>“I understand,” I reply.</p><p>I don’t mind being at the hideout with Log and the others. Also, she looks exhausted and probably needs a break after staying cooped up in the hideout for the past month.</p><p>Sayuri smiles at me, then rubs her tired eyes. “Before I leave, come with me for a second. Let me show you something.”</p><p>She leads me to a small laboratory, one that Orochimaru doesn’t use very often. Both Orochimaru and Log are already there when we go in.</p><p>My attention is immediately drawn to the large vertical tube in the middle of the room, holding a naked girl that looks to be my age. Her long white hair is slowly flowing around her and I notice two small horns on her head, barely visible because of her white locks. I can’t see her face very well because of an oxygen mask.</p><p>“What do you think?” Sayuri asks me, her eyes focused on the girl. </p><p>I clear my voice. “She’s got a nice pair of tits.”</p><p>There’s silence for a few seconds, before Sayuri throws her head back and starts laughing, Orochimaru smiles and closes his eyes and Log sighs audibly, passing a hand over his face.</p><p>“She’s our latest experiment, probably the most powerful so far.”</p><p>I raise an eyebrow, suddenly interested.</p><p>“Do you remember that day when we first met Log?” she asks me, turning her attention to me.</p><p>I nod, turning my head in Log’s direction and winking at him. The blue haired boy blushes, like he usually does and looks away.</p><p>“Orochimaru – sama asked me this. What is more powerful than kekkei genkai?”</p><p>“Sage Mode,” I reply, thinking about the current Hokage, Naruto, who acquired Sage Mode through hard training, and Mitsuki, the younger clone of Orochimaru, designed so he can use Senjutsu.</p><p>“What if we combine kekkei genkai and Otsutsuki?”</p><p>I snap my attention to Sayuri. “The horns on her head,” I suddenly realize. </p><p>All those missions when she came back with different parts from Otsutsuki beasts, all those times Sasuke brought her the horns of the Otsutsuki he encountered on his journeys. </p><p>“And a human soul.” Orochimaru grins in a predatory way. “That’s what makes her special. We just created a body to accommodate her spirit.”</p><p>“Who is she?” Log asks before I can even open my mouth, curious as well.</p><p>“The secret daughter of Tobirama Senju and Kaori Uchiha.”</p><p>Sayuri told me some things about the history of the shinobi world. So even I know that Tobirama Senju, the second Hokage, was never married and didn’t have children. Also, he was known for his strong hate towards the Uchiha clan. Moreover, the name Kaori Uchiha doesn’t ring any bells.</p><p>“Kaori was Madara’s little sister,” Sayuri explains. “She was Tobirama’s secret lover, despite being an Uchiha. She is known to have died of a mysterious illness, but she actually died during childbirth.”</p><p>“This is all true,” Orochimaru says, before I can even say anything. “There were rumors about Tobirama’s secret family and I asked him myself, when I resurrected him during the Fourth Shinobi War. He was under my control, so he couldn’t lie.”</p><p>“I found out about this a month ago,” Sayuri says, chuckling. “That’s why I stayed here so long. We needed my Uchiha blood to create her body, because we wanted to give her a great chance of awakening her Sharingan.”</p><p>I nod. “So, what’s my part in all this?”</p><p>“You’ll help me, Log and Suigetsu with testing Mitsuki’s powers. I’ve erased his memories again. Then I’ll wake Satomi up and measure her powers in a fight with you,” Orochimaru says.</p><p>Sayuri places a hand on my shoulder. “You’ll finish here in time for the chunin exam. See you in Konoha.”</p><p>I nod again, then turn my attention back to the girl in the holding tube. This is surely going to become troublesome.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sayuri's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Smutty chapter ahead!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I drop my bag at the door with a loud thud. I sigh as I lean with my back against the door and close my eyes for a second.</p><p>I’m so happy to be back home. I haven’t slept too much for the past month and I really missed my family.</p><p>The first one to greet me is Meimei, Itachi’s black cat. She rubs her smooth body against my legs, meowing until I pick her up.</p><p>“Mom, you’re home!”</p><p>Grinning from ear to ear, Itachi comes running at me. He wraps his arms around me in a tight embrace, trapping Meimei between out bodies. The cat lets out a sharp meow, then decides to punish me by scratching my forearm hard, before jumping down on the floor.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Itachi says, wincing at the scratch on my arm.</p><p>“It’s fine,” I reply, hugging him back and kissing the top of his head. “I’m sorry for being away for so long. Where are your brother and father?”</p><p>“Training.” Itachi sighs, then bends down to pick up Meimei. “I’m home alone.”</p><p>Suddenly, he perks up. “Can you train me now that you’re home?” </p><p>I don’t get a chance to reply because he says right away “I’m sorry, you must be exhausted.”</p><p>I chuckle, then I poke his forehead. “I’m not that old to be exhausted, boy!” I poke his forehead again when he opens his mouth to apologize. “No more saying sorry! I’m not tired, I’ll just go change and then we can train.”</p><p>I also make myself a cup of dark coffee because I’m really fucking exhausted.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Look who’s finally home,” Sakumo mutters, rolling his eyes when I wrap my hands around him. “Ow!” he exclaims when I pinch his cheek. </p><p>“Where’s your father? Itachi told me you were training together.”</p><p>“He was summoned to the Hokage’s office,” the gray haired boy replies, rubbing the back of his head. “When did you come home?”</p><p>“A little while ago. Itachi asked me to train him.”</p><p>Sakumo grits his teeth, but remains silent. Itachi immediately notices his anger and looks down. I know he’s upset that he hasn’t awoken his Sharingan yet, so I offer to train them both in taijutsu or ninjutsu.</p><p>“No, it’s fine,” Sakumo says. “Let’s just train tomorrow, all three of us, okay?” He closes his eyes for five seconds, calming down. “Itachi and I can train together until the evening, so you can go see dad.”</p><p>I nod. “I expect you both home for dinner. I’ll make your favorite tonight.”</p><p>Sakumo suddenly perks up. “Spicy noodles and miso soup?”</p><p>“Yes,” I reply, chuckling.</p><p>Both boys throw their arms in the air. “I’m happy you’re home, mom!” Sakumo says, then sticks his tongue out at me.</p><p>This, of course, earns him a hard poke on his forehead.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>I knock on the door and enter the Hokage Office when invited.</p><p>“Sayuri, long time no see,” Naruto tells me as soon as I come in.</p><p>The dark circles under his eyes match my own. I smile at him briefly, before I turn my attention to Kakashi. He wraps one arm around my shoulders and bends down to kiss my forehead.</p><p>“Hello, love,” he murmurs and his low voice sends a shiver through my body.</p><p>I clear my voice, then turn my attention to Naruto when the blond asks me “Any news from Orochimaru?”</p><p>“I’m not supposed to be telling you, but he’ll ask you to allow his…son to attend the Ninja Academy.”</p><p>Naruto almost drops the pen he’s holding. “His son? How?”</p><p>I shrug. “Do you really want to know?”</p><p>The blond makes a face. “Honestly? As much as I want to know how he manages to look younger than me.”</p><p>I throw my head back, laughing and Kakashi shakes his head. “What have you gotten yourself into, Sayuri?”</p><p>“Nothing bad, I promise.”</p><p>Naruto doesn’t want to know anything else yet, so Kakashi and I leave his office. As soon as the door closes, the gray haired man presses me into the wall, pulls down his mask and captures my mouth in a hot kiss. I close my eyes, kissing him back as I run my fingers through his hair.</p><p>“I’ve missed you,” he says when he breaks the kiss. Kakashi rests his forehead against mine, his hands cupping my face. “You sure as hell took your time coming back.”</p><p>“I know, I’m sorry.”</p><p>Kakashi rubs his tumbs along my jawline, then gently traces the dark circles under my eyes with the tips of his fingers. “You look like you haven’t slept. You didn’t take care of yourself properly, love.”</p><p>I sigh. “I’m not as tired as I look. I’ll be fine in a couple of days, don’t worry.” I raise my head to kiss his lips softly again. “I asked Itachi and Sakumo to be home in time for dinner.”</p><p>“Oh?” Kakashi grins against my lips. “We’ve got a few hours for ourselves. I wonder what we could do to keep ourselves busy.”</p><p>“I have an idea or two,” I reply and he bites my bottom lip.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>I throw my head back, moaning as Kakashi licks his way down to my breasts, then closes his mouth around a nipple. I run my fingers through his hair, pulling on it hard as he bites on my nipple.</p><p>I place my hands on his muscled chest, pushing him down on the bed, then straddle him. I move my hand along his length once before guiding him inside and I slam my hips down. We both moan when he’s fully sheathed.</p><p>Kakashi grabs my hips with bruising pressure as I start moving on top of him, raising my body and slamming down hard.</p><p>He wraps one arm around my waist, turning me around and pushing me on the bed. He settles behind me, entering me again in one swift motion as he grabs my hair, tilting my head back. </p><p>I moan loudly as he starts thrusting hard and fast into me. Kakashi yanks me up by the hair, bringing me flush against his body and presses my back to his chest. His free hand travels down my body until it settles between my legs, his fingers moving in circles on my clit.</p><p>I fall forward as he applies pressure on my clit, but he yanks me back up. I throw my head back, resting it on his shoulder as he untangles his hand from my hair and latches it onto my neck.</p><p>I whimper as his rhythm falters and the pace becoming maddening when Kakashi chases his own release. One expert roll of his hips throws me over the edge and I cry out his name as the waves of pleasure envelope me.</p><p>With a final hard thrust, Kakashi buries himself to the hilt inside of me, finding his own pleasure as he digs his teeth into my shoulder.</p><p>We’re both panting as we drop on the bed and he wraps his arms around me, curling his body around mine. He gently kisses the mark he left on my shoulder, then brushes the hair away from my neck.</p><p>“I love you,” he murmurs against my skin, then kisses the nape of my neck.</p><p>I chuckle at the feathery kisses, then let out a content sigh when he rests his forehead against the back of my head.</p><p>“I love you, too. I kept thinking about you when I was at the hideout.”</p><p>“I bet you did,” he says, letting out a low laugh.</p><p>Kakashi turns me around so I can face him, then gently traces my cheek bones with the tip of his index finger.</p><p>“How about you tell me in detail what you were thinking about?”</p><p>I place my hand on his chest, then let it travel down on his body.</p><p>“How about I show you instead?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Akira's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I drop to my knees, coughing as Satomi kicks me in the chest for the third time in the past ten minutes. Orochimaru asked me not to use bone manipulation, but to hell with that.</p><p>She’s so fast and powerful that I can’t track all of her movements, not even with Sharingan. Without my eyes I probably would’ve been dead by now.</p><p>She raises her leg again, aiming for my head, but I elongate my humerus and pull out a wide bone  sword, effectively blocking her attack.</p><p>Satomi widens her eyes, since she had no idea about my powers, then starts to move away from me. However, I don’t plan to let her escape. I kick the legs from under her, then make a small bone dagger appear from my palm and drive it into her calf, impaling her leg into the ground.</p><p>I get up from my knees and dust my pants, then wipe the blood from my lips. “And that’s the end of the fight,” I say, turning to Orochimaru and Log.</p><p>“I asked you not to use your bones,” the brunet says, shaking his head in disappointment. </p><p>Log looks behind me and his eyes widen. “Akira!”</p><p>I’m not a sensor type, but somehow even I feel the increase in her chakra level. I turn my head in time to see her rip the bone out of her calf, then she tackles me to the ground. Before I even realize what’s happening, Satomi buries her face in the crook of my neck and bites hard.</p><p>I gasp as I feel her fangs digging in my neck, but I can’t move. Her small horns begin to vibrate, followed by her whole body and I realize she’s stealing my chakra, along with my blood.</p><p>I let out a moan of pain and struggle to move, but I’m paralyzed. The low vibrating sound emitted by her horns is travelling my body and numbing my every nerve. I can’t even breathe properly.</p><p>Suddenly, Orochimaru appears behind her and rips her off of me. Satomi lets out an angry scream, struggling in his arms, but he’s holding her tight.</p><p>“Uchiha scum,” she growls at me, staring at me.</p><p>Both me and Log flinch when we see her eyes. One of them is normal, icy blue, but the other one…completely black. </p><p>Orochimaru grips her by the hair and forces her head to the side, then injects a powerful sedative into her neck. Satomi calms down instantly, but because of all the chakra she stole from me, the sedative is not enough to put her to sleep. </p><p>The brunet drops her on the ground and she wraps her arms around her knees, her long white hair covering her body like a cloak.</p><p>“What do you want from me?” she says, her voice suddenly small. She raises her head to look at Orochimaru for a second and we notice her black eye is now back to normal. When she sees me staring at her, she looks away.</p><p>Log kneels beside me, then helps me up in a sitting position. He presses a cloth to the wound on my neck, trying to stop the bleeding.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>I nod, then turn my head to Orochimaru. “I told you it was a bad idea to have me attack her.”</p><p>He shrugs, unfazed, then kneels next to Satomi and places a hand on her shoulder. “Do you know who you are?”</p><p>“Senju Satomi,” she replies, without looking at him. “Are you enemies or allies of my father?”</p><p>Orochimaru smiles. “It’s a bit late to be any of that. What’s the last thing you remember?”</p><p>“A house on fire and weird chanting.” Satomi suddenly freezes. “Is the war over?”</p><p>I turn my eyes to Log and mouth “What war?”</p><p>Log places a hand on the nape of my neck, then brings our head together. I can’t help but shiver when he moves his mouth so close to my ear that his lips touch it “The first shinobi war. Tobirama died during the first war.”</p><p>Orochimaru wraps an arm around her shoulders, then motions for her to get up. “Come with me, Satomi. I’ll explain everything to you. But first, tell me. Why did you bite Akira?”</p><p>Satomi looks taken aback for a second.  “What? I don’t remember anything, I just woke up. Who is Akira?”</p><p>“Split personality,” Orochimaru mutters to himself.</p><p>“I am Akira,” I say, smiling, as I get up and offer my hand to her.</p><p>Satomi looks at me up and down, then her eyes settle on my face. Immediately, her expression becomes cold. “Uchiha,” she says, on a disdainful tone.</p><p>I scoff as I watch Orochimaru lead her out of the room. </p><p>At least she’s hot.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>I hiss when Log starts cleaning the wound on my neck with some disinfectant and swat his hand away.</p><p>“Stop being a baby,” he says.</p><p>I push his hand away again and he grips my wrist, squeezing it. “Akira,” he warns me and I sigh.</p><p>When he’s done, he puts a bandage over it and gently pats it with the tip of his finger. “Better?”</p><p>“No, not really. You could kiss it to make it better,” I reply, tilting my head to the side and wiggling my eyebrows at him.</p><p>Log looks down as he starts to gather the pieces of bloody bandage he used to clean my wound with. </p><p>“Oh, come on, don’t be so stiff. Aren’t we friends?”</p><p>He remains still for a second, then shakes his head once and gets up. </p><p>“Best friends?” I add, grinning. “Or…”</p><p>“Do you need anything else?” he cuts me off, then presses his lips together in a hard line.</p><p>“For you to keep me company,” I reply, winking at him. “I don’t want to stay cooped up in here alone until Mitsuki wakes up.”</p><p>After a few seconds of silence, he relents. “Fine,” Log says. “I’ll just go throw these away.”</p><p>“I’ll just take a shower in the meantime,” I reply, then immediately take my shirt off.</p><p>Log swallows hard as his eyes travel my body. I take a step closer to him, grinning and he snaps out of it. Without a word, he turns on his heels and leaves the room, slamming the door behind him.</p><p>I sigh, then run my fingers through my hair, pulling the hair tie off as well. I wanted to suggest we take a shower together, but he ran away too fast.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Of course, Log doesn’t come back. I lasted only five minutes in his room after I finished my shower, so I decided to throw one of his many black haori over my shoulders and go look for him.</p><p>I first check the underground training room, thinking that he might be there, but instead of Log, I find Satomi in there. </p><p>She’s standing in the middle of the room, her arms wrapped around herself, her long white hair pulled back in a low ponytail. She’s wearing a white silk kimono and she’s barefoot.</p><p>“You’ll catch a cold if you stay here,” I tell her as I approach her.</p><p>She turns her head to look at me, her blue eyes even colder than before. “Go away.”</p><p>I raise an eyebrow at her. “What is wrong with you?”</p><p>“Everything.” </p><p>She starts to walk in my direction, then slams her shoulder into my arm when she passes me. Suddenly angry with her behavior, I grab her arm and force her to stop.</p><p>“What is your problem with me?”</p><p>“You’re an Uchiha. My father told me to stay away from your clan. You can’t be trusted.”</p><p>I open my mouth to defend myself, then decide against it. </p><p>“Oh, really?” I settle on saying. I pull her closer to me and lower my head to look her in the eyes. </p><p>She blushes and tries to look away, but I cup her chin with my free hand, forcing her head still. Satomi blushes even harder.</p><p>“I understand now,” I say, grinning. “You can’t trust yourself around me. Don’t worry, it’s not uncommon.”</p><p>The white haired girl bites her bottom lip hard in annoyance. “You arrogant prick! Uchiha pig!”</p><p>I throw my head back, laughing at her insults. “You swear like a little girl.”</p><p>“Fuck you!” she yells.</p><p>“Right here, right now?” I tease her, licking my lips. </p><p>Satomi growls and snaps her arm out of my grip. “Arrogant bastard,” she bites out, then turns on her heels and stomps out of the training room, with my laughter following her.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“I think I like her,” I tell Log as soon as I find him. </p><p>He rolls his eyes, but before that I catch a weird look on his face. “Of course you do,” he replies, on a dry tone. “She’s humanoid.”</p><p>It’s my turn to roll my eyes. “You make me sound worse than I am.”</p><p>Log shrugs. “You’re actually the worst. Is that my haori?”</p><p>I nod. “Do you want it back?” I ask him, grinning as I start to take it off.</p><p>He immediately grips the hem and pulls it back on my shoulders. “This is exactly what I’m talking about. You’re always ready to take your clothes off!”</p><p>“You should see me after I take my medicine.”</p><p>Log lets out a loud sigh, then grips his blue hair with both his hands. “Please don’t tell me you fuck people to exhaustion when you take it.”</p><p>“Okay, I won’t.”</p><p>I pretend to zip my lips, then throw away the imaginary key.</p><p>Log passes a hand over his face, then turns his back to me. “Enough. No more.”</p><p>I laugh again, dismissing the feeling I get when I look at him. I don’t want to get my hopes up and start imagining that Log is jealous.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sayuri's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Smutty chapter, again xD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That’s a nice drawing.”</p><p>Itachi freezes and fumbles with his sketchbook, trying to cover that unfinished drawing.</p><p>“Mom, that’s not what you think,” he says, blushing and looking away.</p><p>I raise an eyebrow. “So…that’s not Akari?”</p><p>I chuckle as his cheeks become impossibly red. Akari is the daughter of Neji and Tenten and she’s only six months younger than my twins. She’s part of Neji’s team of genins, one of the five Leaf shinobi teams that take part in the upcoming chunin exam. </p><p>I effortlessly take the sketchbook from Itachi’s hand, so I can look closer at the drawing. She’s portrayed from her back, with her head turned to the viewer and her hand playing with a lock of dark brown hair. Her shy smile and playful eyes are perfectly drawn. </p><p>“This is amazing, Itachi,” I tell him, smiling. “Are you going to show it to her?”</p><p>“Gods above, no,” Sakumo replies, rolling his eyes and making a gag noise. “No one needs to know he’s a stalker.”</p><p>“I’m not a stalker,” the brunet retorts, then rips the sketchbook from my hands. </p><p>“Yes, you are, brother dear. She probably doesn’t even know who you are.”</p><p>It’s Itachi’s turn to roll his eyes. “You’re just upset she called you Satchiko, instead of Sakumo.”</p><p>I cover my mouth so I can hide my chuckle. “Boys, enough with the banter. Stop being so mean to each other.”</p><p>Sakumo cracks his knuckles. “I know a way we can settle this.”</p><p>Itachi sighs, then turns back to his drawing. “No, thank you.”</p><p>The gray-haired boy groans. “We’re supposed to be training anyway, why not make it a competition?”</p><p>“Because we have to include Emiko as well. You know, Emiko, our other teammate, without whom we can’t even take part in the chunin exam?” Itachi replies, in a dry tone. </p><p>Sakumo then turns to me. “Mom, you are the worst sensei ever! You forgot about Emiko.”</p><p>I shake my head. “No, I didn’t. I invited her for dinner today, after our team training. And if you want a competition, I can re-enact the bell test again. We can also ask your father to join us, to make it more interesting.”</p><p>The gray-haired boy grins from ear to ear and looks at me with sparkly eyes. “Best idea ever!” he exclaims, at the same time as Itachi grimaces “Oh, hell no.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Emiko has the same reaction as Sakumo when she hears about the re-enactment of the bell test. Well, to be honest, I think she’s excited because Kakashi is going to join our training. She’s a little – a lot – obsessed with him. This time, the genins have to steal bells both from me and Kakashi, which means they have to prepare for lightning, fire and genjutsu attacks.</p><p>Emiko ties her long black hair in a tight bun atop her head, then bumps her fists with the twins. She’s Hisao’s younger sister and they are very close, so it’s no wonder he decided to come oversee the training this evening, after his classes at the Academy are over for the day.</p><p>“I’ve heard about you and Hatsu,” I tell him when the genins decide to ambush Kakashi and try to take his bells.</p><p>Hisao shrugs. “It’s fine, I’m over the fact that my former teammates are probably fucking behind my back.”</p><p>I almost choke on the water I’ve been drinking. “Are you sure, though?”</p><p>He stares at me in disbelief. “This is Akira we are talking about, are you kidding me, Sensei?”</p><p>I roll my eyes when he calls me sensei, but I decide against commenting on it. They still call me this, even though I haven’t been their team leader for years. Well, they haven’t actually been a team in a long time, since they took different paths in life.</p><p>“I’m not taking anyone’s side, Hisao, you know that. But what if you’re wrong? Maybe Hatsu just got scared and acted like she always did.”</p><p>“Like a cold-hearted bitch?”</p><p>I can’t help but chuckle, because Hatsu is indeed a cold-hearted bitch sometimes. That’s what makes her a good Anbu captain. </p><p>“You’ll have to forgive them at some point, you know.”</p><p>The brunet sighs, then turns his attention to the fight. “I know. I think I already did, but at the same time, I’m not ready to face any of them, yet.”</p><p>“I understand,” I reply, then gently pat his shoulder.</p><p>I then decide to return to the fight, because Itachi accidentally put his brother in genjutsu, instead of his father.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>I wake up early the morning of the written exam, because I’m a bit nervous for my sons. I roll to Kakashi’s side, snuggling his pillow for a few seconds before I finally get up. Looks like he woke up even earlier.</p><p>I make my way to the bathroom and lean against the doorframe when I notice Kakashi stepping out of the shower. He’s got a towel wrapped low around his hips and he’s drying his hair with another as he is walking towards the mirror.</p><p>I lick my lips, watching the droplets of water running down his muscled chest and abs. I look up after a few seconds and that’s when my eyes meet Kakashi’s gaze in the mirror.</p><p>He takes one look at me, then turns around to face me, a playful smile on his lips.</p><p>“Good morning, love,” he says, his voice a little hoarse. His voice is always a bit husky in the morning.</p><p>I step towards him, then place my hands on his shoulders and run them down his arms. I stand on my tiptoes so I can press a kiss on his lips, then bury my face in his neck and inhale.</p><p>“Good morning,” I reply, with my lips against his skin.</p><p>Kakashi grabs my waist, then pulls me up. I immediately wrap my legs around his waist and cause his towel to fall on the floor.</p><p>“Oops, my bad,” I say, chuckling, then I moan in surprise when he buckles his hips once and I feel his erection between my legs.</p><p>“I think I need another shower,” he replies, then walks with me there and turns on the water.</p><p>I gasp when the hot water hits me, and he presses his mouth to mine and slips his tongue between my lips. I whisper his name when he puts me down on the floor, then turns me around and pushes me against the wall. </p><p>He lifts the sheer night gown I’m wearing, taking it off of me and aligning himself with my body at the same time. </p><p>Kakashi pushes my hair away from my neck, then starts peppering soft kisses on my shoulders. He places both hands on my breasts, squeezing them and kneading on them playfully as his kisses turn into nibbles.</p><p>I press my butt into him, whimpering when he rolls his hips into mine and starts rubbing his rock-hard erection on my slit.</p><p>I cover his hands with mine and dig my nails into his fingers, motioning for him to squeeze my breasts harder. “Kakashi, please,” I beg him, pressing my butt into his hips harder.</p><p>“What do you want, love?”</p><p>“You know what I want,” I reply.</p><p>“Tell me,” he whispers in my ear, then bites on my earlobe.</p><p>“I want you to pull my hair and fuck me hard,” I answer and he chuckles.</p><p>“Not in the mood for playing today, I see,” he says.</p><p>Kakashi complies to my request, gripping my hair with one hand and pulling hard on it. I moan and arch my body as he wraps his other hand around the base of his dick, then guides himself inside me. He lets out a grunt when he’s fully sheathed, then circles my waist with his arm to support my weight as he starts to push into me in long, hard thrusts.</p><p>I bring a hand up to my face and dig my teeth into my wrist, trying to muffle my screams when he angles his body and starts hitting the sweet spot deep inside of me with every thrust. </p><p>Kakashi pulls harder on my hair, forcing my head back. “I want to hear you,” he commands, his voice low and hoarse, his rhythm never faltering.</p><p>“Harder,” I ask, between moans. “Faster.”</p><p>The new pace is making me crazy; I see stars as he thrusts hard, driving his hips into mine. He lets go of my hair and settles that hand between my legs, his middle finger pressing on my clit.</p><p>I moan his name as I feel my walls tightening around him and that’s when Kakashi breaks the rhythm. His thrusts are now slow and sweet, but I groan in frustration and try to turn around to face him. Kakashi doesn’t let me, as he forces me into the wall with his body.</p><p>“I want to play, though,” he murmurs into my ear.</p><p>A growl escapes my lips and he chuckles, then licks the shell of my ear. “Let me hear you beg, love.”</p><p>An expert twist of his hips elicits a moan out of me, but then he goes back to thrusting slowly into me. When I try to move, he tightens his grip around my waist and keeps me in place.</p><p>“Kakashi,” I warn him with another growl.</p><p>“Beg, love.” His voice is rougher as he gives the order.</p><p>I swallow hard, then look at him over my shoulder. “Please, Kakashi.”</p><p>He starts to move a bit faster, stepping up the pace a little.</p><p>“Please, Kakashi, fuck me harder,” I whimper, tilting my head back and arching into him.</p><p>“Hard enough so you won’t be able to walk?” he asks, biting my earlobe again.</p><p>“Even harder,” I reply, then scream when he buries himself fully into me in one swift motion.</p><p>This time, he sets up a punishing pace and my knees begin to shake. I would surely crumble to the floor if it weren’t for his arm around my waist.</p><p>Kakashi grunts and moans in unison with me as he thrust hard and fast into me, chasing his own pleasure. I tighten again around him and he doesn’t stop this time, he continues to push into me through my orgasm, as I whimper his name.</p><p>He buries himself into me one last time as he comes, digging his teeth deep into my shoulder. When I come down from my high, he traces the small wounds with his tongue, then kisses them as an apology.</p><p>“You’re so sexy when you beg,” he says, peppering kisses all over my neck. </p><p>I turn around and he wraps his arms around my waist, lowering his head so he can kiss me sweetly on the lips. </p><p>“Oh, really?” I ask, mockingly. “Don’t worry, I’ll make you late for your next meeting, in retaliation.”</p><p>He lets out a short laugh, before he kisses me again. “You’ll never know when I have to attend a meeting.”</p><p>“Don’t underestimate me,” I reply, biting his bottom lip to emphasize my words.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Akira's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>M/M smutty chapter ahead!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Let’s go to an onsen.”</p><p>Log doesn’t even look up from the book he’s reading. “Sure, how about never?”</p><p>I roll my eyes and he sighs. “I saw that,” he says, then he puts down the book. “Where did that come from?”</p><p>“I’m bored, I haven’t done anything but fight cold-hearted Satomi all day and my muscles hurt.”</p><p>“I’m not bored and I don’t have time for this.”</p><p>“What even are you doing? You’ve been gone all day yesterday,” I ask, rolling on my back and looking at him upside down.</p><p>“Stop rolling on my bed,” Log says. “What are you even doing in my room?”</p><p>“Hiding from Orochimaru,” I reply, groaning. “He wants me to fight using only taijutsu today.”</p><p>“So?” The blue-haired man arches an eyebrow at me.</p><p>“I don’t want to be trampled over by Satomi,” I admit. “She’s better at controlling herself now, but still, no, thanks.”</p><p>He lets out an unexpected chuckle and I laugh as well. “Come on, Log. Let’s go relax at the nearby onsen for a few hours.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>I gather my hair in a messy bun atop my head, then secure it with a hair stick. Then, I stretch my arms above my head, letting out a content sigh as I rest my head against a smooth rock. </p><p>Log submerges into the hot water until it covers his mouth, then starts blowing angry bubbles. </p><p>“Be happy there’s no one here except us,” I point out, then close my eyes.</p><p>“I keep replaying the conversation in my head and I still can’t understand how I ended up coming with you. I kept saying no!” he mutters, then swims a bit farther away from me.</p><p>I wave a hand at him. “I call it charisma, Log. Get used to it.” I open one eye and watch him swim away. “Where are you going?” I ask, then grab the bottle of sake the landlord brought for us. “Do you want some?”</p><p>“It’s 5 pm, Akira.”</p><p>I shrug, then debate between pouring it into cups or drinking directly from the bottle.</p><p>“Give me that,” Log says as he comes closer to me again and snatches the bottle from my hand. He pours sake into two cups, then takes one and downs it.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to offer me the cup?” I ask, leaning on my elbows on one of the many smooth stones surrounding the hot spring. </p><p>I’ve raised the upper half of my body above the water, so Log has to either look away or gawk at me. The blue-haired man stares at my chest for a few seconds, then pours another cup of sake for himself. He ignores my question and after he downs the third cup, the puts the bottle down and starts swimming away again.</p><p>“Where are you going?” I ask him, then start following him.</p><p>“Don’t follow me,” he complains, then starts swimming faster. </p><p>Unfortunately for him, the hot spring is not very large, so he soon reaches the other side. He places his palms on a stone, then rests his forehead on the back of his hands.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Log?” </p><p>I gently place a hand on his back and he flinches. </p><p>“Can you not touch me, please, thanks,” he bites out, a bit harsh, without turning to face me.</p><p>Even so, I notice the blush spreading on his face. Even his ears are red, so I can’t resist to pinch one of them. Log immediately straightens his back and angrily turns to me. He’s frowning and gritting his teeth, but his cheeks are deliciously blushed.</p><p>I’ve seen this blush before, numerous times, so I move my body closer to him, grinning.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing?” he asks, then tries to move away from me.</p><p>However, I don’t let him do that. I place my palms on the rock behind him, my arms on both sides of his body, trapping him. </p><p>“Where do you think you’re going, Log?” </p><p>I lower my head so I can whisper into his ear, then I slowly lick the shell of his ear. A soft moan escapes his lips and he slaps a hand over his mouth in embarrassment. </p><p>I grip his wrist and pull his hand away. “Don’t be so shy, Log. It’s just the two of us here.”</p><p>“That’s what I’m worried about,” he replies, then pushes past my arm. </p><p>When he does that, though, I feel his erection brushing my leg. I arch an eyebrow and chuckle, but don’t comment anything about it. </p><p>I’ll get him later.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“How about we stay the night?” I propose as I pick up a stuffed dumpling with my chopsticks.</p><p>Log shrugs, his cheeks still pink. He hasn’t looked at my face and hasn’t spoken to me in words ever since we got out of the water. </p><p>When he notices me still staring at him, waiting for an answer, he wraps his white robe tighter around his body. He sneaks a glance at me, then immediately looks away.</p><p>I’ve rolled the sleeves up so my arms are bare and also wrapped it loosely around my waist, so that he can still see my chest.</p><p>“Log?” I insist, then pick up my cup of sake and drink from it.</p><p>“Sure,” he replies after hesitating a lot.</p><p>He hasn’t drunk any more sake after those three consecutive cups.</p><p>I sigh, then start a conversation about the training I did with my master’s team and sometimes only the twins while she was at the hideout. I manage to include him in the conversation as we eat and ask him to explain things about the experiments Sayuri and Orochimaru worked on, since he actually understands what they do.</p><p>Eventually, Log relaxes and starts eating normally, but he still can’t look me in the eyes properly. I don’t understand why he’s acting so strange; he has just got a hard on after I flaunted my body in front of him, no big deal for me.</p><p>“I’m sorry about my behavior in the hot spring,” he suddenly says, after the landlord clears the table and we’re alone again. </p><p>“You don’t have to apologize, Log,” I reply, sighing. “You shouldn’t be so uncomfortable around me, you know? It’s just me.”</p><p>“That’s the problem, that it’s you,” he mutters, then gets up. “Goodnight,” he cuts me off when he sees me opening my mouth to insist, then starts making his way to his room.</p><p>I follow him, since I’m not the type to leave things be.</p><p>“What are you doing?” he demands, but I follow him into his room and close the door behind me.</p><p>Before he can complain even more, I close the distance between us, place both hands on his neck, then gently press my lips to his.</p><p>Log freezes and widens his eyes as I watch him through half closed lids. Then, he grabs my shoulders and pushes me away, gasping when I break the kiss. </p><p>“Akira,” he whispers, his eyes locked with mine. “I…”</p><p>“Did I go too far?” I ask him, genuinely concerned. I never force people to do things against their will and I realize I might have pushed Log too much.</p><p>He licks his lips and shakes his head, then grabs my hair stick with a trembling hand and pulls it out. My hair immediately falls down, some wisps covering my face. Log gently pushes away those rebel strands of hair with shaking fingers, still holding his other hand on my shoulder, gripping it tight, as if he needs to hold on to something.</p><p>I place one hand of the nape of his neck, tilting his head back so I can kiss him again. This time, he doesn’t push me away, he just grabs a strand of my hair and starts rolling it on his fingers. I circle his waist with another arm, pulling him closer and he gasps, parting his lips. I slowly lick his bottom lip, before I slide my tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss.</p><p>I’m getting impatient, but I force myself to calm down. Log has obviously never done this before and I don’t want to scare him. I have to remind myself to be gentle when I want to bite his lips hard enough to draw blood. <br/>I untie his robe and place my hands on his hips, pushing him in the direction of the bed. I playfully push him down on the bed, a mischievous smile curving my lips. </p><p>Finally losing some of his inhibitions, Log props himself up on an elbow, then runs his free hand through my hair, gripping it and pulling me down on top of him. He claims my lips in a bruising, desperate kiss, like he can’t get enough of me.</p><p>Log lets out a low moan when I pepper kisses along his jawline, then down on his neck, softly biting from time to time. I lick my way down to his chest, then close my mouth around one of his nipples, sucking on it hard.</p><p>The blue-haired boy bites his lip to stop his moans, his whole body tensing up when I let one of my hands travel down his body until it wraps around his erection. I curl my fingers around it as I move my hand along his length and he throws his head back, groaning almost inaudibly.</p><p>Log is a quiet lover and I love this, because I take it as a challenge to make him become louder.</p><p>I lick one finger, then part his legs a little and settle my hand between his buttocks and Log freezes. “What are you…”</p><p>He tenses even more when I try to push that my index finger inside of him. “Relax,” I tell him, lowering my head to kiss the side of his neck. </p><p>The blue-haired young man whimpers softly when I start pushing my finger in an out of him, then a loud moan escapes his mouth when I finally find his sweet spot.</p><p>“There,” I say as I curl my finger a little, massaging his spot.</p><p>I start moving my other hand along his erection again and he grunts, arching into my touch and thrashing on the bed. He buckles his hips unconsciously and I start moving my hands faster, but when I add a second finger, he loses it.</p><p>Log throws his head back, moaning loudly as he comes all over the bed sheets. I bend down to kiss him, but he grabs a pillow and covers his face with it, suddenly shy again.</p><p>I chuckle and grip a corner of the pillow, trying to take it away, but he resists me.  </p><p>“Let me see your face,” I say, then place my mouth on his lower abdomen and start kissing my way up.</p><p>I grab the pillow again and he finally relents, uncovering his red face. I lower my head to kiss his lips, then rest my forehead against his. </p><p>“Are you okay?” I ask, because he’s unusually quiet.</p><p>Log swallows hard before nodding. “I…that was weird.”</p><p>I arch my eyebrow and he immediately says “In a good way! Ugh, don’t make me talk about it.”</p><p>I chuckle, then kiss his lips again. “I won’t push you anymore,” I tell him, then get up from the bed. “I’ll go shower and let you get some sleep.”</p><p>He looks a bit hurt and confused as I take my leave, but I need him to make the decision on his own. Before I leave the room, though, Log asks, his voice shy “Can I…join you?”</p><p>I bite my bottom lip to hide my excitement, then nod and motion for him to follow me. I have to restrain myself a lot, because Log doesn’t seem ready for me to go all the way with him, yet he acts like he is attracted to me, just like I am with him.</p><p>I’ll just have to be patient, something I’m really not good at.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Akira's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>M/M steamy chapter ahead!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I want to go to Konoha.”</p><p>I raise one eyebrow at Satomi, surprised that she’s even talking to me. All this time I’ve spent at the hideout and it’s the first time she has initiated a conversation. And in my room, of all places.</p><p>She folds her arms over her chest and starts tapping her foot, then leans against the wall. “Well?”</p><p>“Talk to Orochimaru,” I reply, then start pulling my hair up in a ponytail.</p><p>Annoyed, Satomi grips my hair and pulls on it. Hard.</p><p>“Hey!” I exclaim, then start laughing. “I didn’t know you were into this, but okay. I’m open minded.”</p><p>“Prick,” she mutters, then clears her voice, remembering she needs my help. “You talk to Orochimaru.”</p><p>I scoff. “Insulting me and ordering me around won’t convince me, you know.”</p><p>I lean with my arm against the wall, towering over her. Satomi tilts her head back, defiantly looking back at me.</p><p>“How about you say please?”</p><p>The white-haired girl lets out a short laugh. “Not even in your dreams,” she tells me, placing her hand on my chest and trying to push me away. “So, when are you telling Orochimaru?”</p><p>“When you say please,” I reply, lowering my head so that our lips almost touch.</p><p>Satomi blushes and looks away, then starts nibbling on her bottom lip. I chuckle and cup her chin between my fingers.</p><p>“Do I make you nervous, kitten?”</p><p>The pet name snaps her out and she slaps me hard across the face. “Next time you call me that, I’ll kick you in the balls.”</p><p>I throw my head back, laughing. “So, you expect a next time, good to know.”</p><p>Satomi clenches her fists and growls. “Why are you such an…”</p><p>I raise my eyebrow. “Go on.”</p><p>She throws her arms up in exasperation. “You’re an Uchiha, the arrogance comes with the name.”</p><p>“I’m not an Uchiha,” I reply, sighing. “I’m part Uchiha, part Kaguya.”</p><p>She points to my eyes. “Sharingan, black hair, arrogance. Uchiha.”</p><p>“Bone manipulation?”</p><p>“Don’t remind me, it’s the creepiest thing I’ve ever seen,” she says, shivering.</p><p>I roll my eyes. “As if your water dragon jutsu didn’t almost drown me.”</p><p>“My father taught me that technique, don’t say anything bad about it,” she warns me, poking my chest with her index finger.</p><p>“Don’t be so aggressive,” I reply, chuckling. “Oh, and by the way, this is my T-shirt you’re wearing,” I add, pointing at the over-sized white T-shirt. “I don’t even know how you ended up wearing it.”</p><p>“Suigetsu gave it to me. So what if it’s yours?”</p><p>“So, I want it back,” I say, grinning, my eyes settled on her chest.</p><p>Satomi crosses her arms, covering her chest and blushing. “You pervert!”</p><p>I chuckle again, then grab the hem of the T-shirt. I only want to tease her, but Satomi immediately crouches and tackles me to the ground. She straddles me, gripping my waist between her knees and threatening me with her fist.</p><p>“Akira, you pervert, arrogant prick, insolent bastard, ill-mannered devil, pain in the arse that you are!”</p><p>“You’re so violent, Satomi,” I remark, sighing. “I was just teasing you, it’s not my fault you’re so hot,” I add, then place both palms on her buttocks, squeezing them.</p><p>Her face becomes almost comically red as she screams, then punches me in the chest, hard enough to stop my breathing for a few seconds.</p><p>The door opens and Log comes inside, a bit concerned because of all the noise. When he sees me sprawled on the floor, with Satomi on top of me, he lets out a loud sigh. </p><p>Satomi immediately gets up, then slips past Log and runs away. The blue-haired boy frowns at me, then folds his arms and leans against the door frame.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing?”</p><p>“Nothing much,” I reply as I get up, with my hand still on my chest. “This is going to leave a bruise,” I comment and he sighs again in annoyance, turning his back to me.</p><p>“Hey, don’t leave,” I say, grabbing his arm and pulling him inside forcefully.</p><p>I kick the door closed, then slam him against it and press my lips to his, my hands gripping his hips. Log melts into the kiss for a few seconds, then grabs my shoulders and pushes me away. </p><p>“How can you be so shallow?” he asks me angrily. “One minute ago, you were groping Satomi’s ass!”</p><p>“What’s wrong, do you want me to grope yours?” I reply, then move my hands from his hips to his buttocks and squeeze hard.</p><p>Log yelps and I claim his mouth again, this time slipping my tongue between his lips. I run my fingers through his hair, gripping it and tilting his head back so I can deepen the kiss. </p><p>He breaks the kiss, then covers his mouth, his eyes furious. “After what we’ve done at the onsen, you act like this?”</p><p>I raise an eyebrow. “Like what?”</p><p>“Like you usually do,” he mutters, shaking his head. “What was I thinking?”</p><p>“I don’t understand what the problem is. You had a good time, judging from the way you screamed my name in the shower, when I fucked you. Or the morning before we left the onsen.”</p><p>Log stares at me in disbelief. “I…didn’t say that. I just thought…” He shakes his head again. “Never mind,” he adds, then turns around to leave.</p><p>“You’re mad, don’t leave like this,” I say, grabbing his arm again.</p><p>I spin him around and he grips my shirt, squeezing the material in his hands. He looks away, unsure of what to do, so I cup his face and kiss him again. Log moves one hand to the nape of my neck, then in my hair, tangling his fingers in it. I move a hand down his body, then slip it inside his pants, gripping his dick and giving it a few strokes.</p><p>“Akira, no,” he whispers. “Someone might hear us,” he says, covering his mouth to suppress his moan when I rub my thumb on the tip of his dick.</p><p>“Then you’ll have to be quiet,” I reply, grinning.</p><p>I push him towards the bed as I start removing his clothes, then grab his hips and turn him around. I push him on the bed, face first, one hand pressed to his back and the other parting his buttocks. </p><p>Log digs his teeth into his own wrist when I insert a finger into him, then another and start moving them. </p><p>“Let me hear you, Log, will you?” I ask him as I scissor my fingers inside of him.</p><p>The blue-haired man buries his face into the pillow and tries not to moan when I hit his spot. “Obviously not,” he replies, his voice muffled.</p><p>I press my lips to the nape of his neck and I leave a trail of hot kisses along his spine. At the same time, I stretch my free hand towards the nightstand and take the small bottle of lube, popping it open. He tenses when I pull my fingers out and spread some lube onto him.</p><p>“Relax, Log,” I tell him as I align myself with his entrance. </p><p>I grip his hips and start pushing inside. It takes a lot of self-control not to thrust hard into him, because Log likes it slow. I give him a little time to adjust when I’m fully sheathed, then I start pushing into him. A loud moan escapes his lips when I adjust his position a little and change the angle, so that I can hit his sweet spot every time I thrust into him.</p><p>He’s so tight I can barely restrain myself. I lower my head to kiss his shoulder, then I grip his blue hair, pulling on it hard as I step up the pace.</p><p>Log whimpers and grabs my hand, guiding his towards his painfully hard erection. I wrap my fingers around him and stroke him as I push into him fast. I’m close and, judging from his small, erratic moans, he is too.</p><p>Log moans my name as he reaches his climax, then I throw my head back, thrusting into him one last time as I find my own pleasure.</p><p>“Are you still mad at me?” I ask him, after we’re no longer panting anymore.</p><p>Log groans. “Don’t treat me like I’m some moody bitch, Akira. Yes, I’m still mad, but more at myself.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“When you look at me, what do you see?” he asks, his eyes locked with mine.</p><p>“I told you, we’re friends,” I reply. “I find pleasure in your company,” I add, wiggling my eyebrows to emphasize the double meaning.</p><p>“Exactly,” he retorts, shaking his head. “This is exactly why I’m mad at myself.”</p><p>I don’t do relationships, I want to tell him, but I keep my mouth shut. He understands it well enough himself and I don’t want to add insult to injury.</p><p>Even so, he’s still angry with me. When Orochimaru sends him on a mission later that day, he doesn’t even say goodbye.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Sayuri's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That was amazing, you ended the fight in two minutes!”</p><p>Akari casually jumps on Itachi’s back, her arms wrapped around his neck. She grins at a group of girls her age, who stare back angrily. Itachi is one of the most popular guys, since he graduated at the top of his class and looks good.</p><p>The brunet freezes and catches her legs with trembling hands, then mutters something that sounds like “Thanks.”</p><p>Emiko nudges Sakumo with her elbow. “Look at Itachi’s face,” she says, chuckling. </p><p>“I’m surprised he didn’t have a heart attack on the spot,” he remarks, rolling his eyes. “I’ve told him numerous times to just ask her out on a date instead of just stalk her and draw her.”</p><p>Emiko laughs again and swirls a wisp of black hair on her fingers. “Oh, look, I’m up.”</p><p>“Good luck. Focus and don’t underestimate your opponent, even though it’s just the preliminary fights,” I tell her, gently patting her head.</p><p>She smiles at me. “Of course!”</p><p>I lean on the railing and Sakumo does the same. “I heard you’re going back to Orochimaru after the chunin exams.”</p><p>“Where did you hear that?”</p><p>The gray-haired boy shrugs. “Are you leaving?”</p><p>I bump my shoulder into his. “Are you tired of me already?”</p><p>“Your miso soup is better than dad’s,” he answers, matter-of-factly. “Otherwise, I’m fine.”</p><p>I chuckle and he laughs too, then turns his head to watch Itachi. “He ended the fight in two minutes with his Sharingan. Is there no way for me to activate it, too?”</p><p>“Sharingan is powered by strong emotions, mainly grief and sorrow. You haven’t experienced anything of the sort and you should consider yourself lucky, Sakumo. Sharingan isn’t everything, you know.”</p><p>“Itachi was born with it.”</p><p>I gently grab his shoulder. “Something that only happened once before, in my case. You know how hard it was for all of us, all those years when Itachi would cast his genjutsu erratically and hurt people.”</p><p>Sakumo looks down. “Yes, but you taught him how to control it. You would’ve done that for me, too.” Suddenly, he raises his head. “Can you ask Orochimaru? Maybe he knows a trick or something.”</p><p>“Absolutely not, Sakumo,” I say, my tone harsh. “I don’t want any experiments done on you.”</p><p>“You have two curse marks, mom, aren’t you a bit of a hypocrite?”</p><p>“Why do you want power so badly?” I ask him, ignoring his last question.</p><p>“Why did you want enough power to risk your life with another curse mark? I’ve done my research, I know how dangerous they are,” he retorts, folding his arms over his chest.</p><p>I move my attention back to the arena, so I can watch Emiko’s fight. It looks like her opponent has fallen into whatever trap she has laid for him and she has caught him with her shadow jutsu.</p><p>“Things were different back then. Way different, Sakumo.”</p><p>“How so?” he insists, grabbing my wrists.</p><p>“Sakumo. Where are we and what are we doing?”</p><p>He raises an eyebrow. “At the arena, at the preliminaries of the chunin exam, waiting for my fight.”</p><p>“Here, I am your sensei, not your mother. I’m here as the leader of Team 15 and your master, so stop grilling me in public and be patient until we get home. Understood?”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” he mutters, then looks away, blushing. </p><p>“Congratulations, Emiko,” I tell her, smiling at her when she comes back to us. “You fought well.”</p><p>“Are we going to get barbecue tonight, to celebrate?” she asks, batting her eyelashes at me.</p><p>I chuckle, then grab her arm and start healing the ugly slash wound. “Of course, I actually had the same idea. I’ll treat my team to whatever they want to eat for passing the preliminaries.”</p><p>“I haven’t had my fight yet,” Sakumo points out.</p><p>Emiko punches him in the arm. “Modesty doesn’t suit you. Just make sure you don’t knock your opponent’s teeth off.”</p><p>The gray-haired boy throws his head back, laughing, and the brunette chuckles, then sticks her tongue out at him.</p><p>Sakumo and a Sand genin are the last two to fight. Itachi joins me and Emiko, so we can watch the fight together. Just like expected, Sakumo wins by beating his opponent to a pulp using only taijutsu, until the Sand boy passes out. He had told me ever since I started training them for the chunin exam that during his preliminary fight, he would be using only taijutsu, so he could surprise his opponent with different lightning techniques during the actual fights.</p><p>After the proctor declares Sakumo as the winner, another Sand genin jumps down in the arena. After checking up on his teammate, the blond boy raises his fist, stained with the other’s blood, at Sakumo.</p><p>“I’ll make you regret this, Hatake-Uchiha Sakumo,” he growls.</p><p>“Who are you again?” Sakumo asks, looking bored.</p><p>“Haru. You’ll remember my name after I’ll humiliate you in the final round.”</p><p>Both Kankuro – the boy’s sensei – and me jump down in the arena so we can stand behind our students.</p><p>“Keep your genin in check, Kankuro,” I tell him. “This is an official exam, there’s no place for threats here.”</p><p>Kankuro looks at the unconscious boy, as the medical team gently lifts him up on a stretcher so they can take him away. </p><p>“Hak will be fine, Haru,” Kankuro mutters to the blond boy and he grits his teeth. “Go look after him.”</p><p>Haru takes one last look at Sakumo, before he does as he’s told, then I lead Sakumo out of the arena.</p><p>“Smart move,” I comment. “He has captured the audience’s attention.”</p><p>The gray-haired boy scoffs. “Drama queen, if you ask me. I don’t even remember his fight.”</p><p>“Puppeteer. He only used one puppet during the preliminaries, but he might be able to control more and he’ll probably use poison as well. I’ll prepare a universal antidote for you, because after the show he put on for us, you’ll fight him first for sure.” I stop and turn to face him. “I’ll be the one to train you.”</p><p>His eyes light up and he beams at me for a second, before pretending not to care. “Cool,” he replies, but he can’t hide his smile. “What about Itachi?”</p><p>“I’ll pair him up with Akira, then ask your father to train Emiko.”</p><p>“I was sure you’ll train Itachi if both of us were to pass the preliminaries…”</p><p>“Would you rather I trained him?” I ask and Sakumo shakes his head.</p><p>“No way,” he replies, grinning.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“You did what?” Kakashi asks me in disbelief, his eyes wide.</p><p>I wince and raise my arms. “Okay, honey, calm down, it’s not as bad as it sounds.”</p><p>“So, you and Orochimaru didn’t create a synthetic body to accommodate the soul of the secret daughter of the second Hokage, which Orochimaru has acquired who knows where from and probably performed some forbidden jutsu because that soul was surely sealed away somehow?”</p><p>I tilt my head to the side, a dumb smile on my face. “In that case, yes, it is exactly what it sounds like. Don’t be mad, though!”</p><p>“How can I not be mad about it, Sayuri?”</p><p>I gasp, placing a hand on my chest. “My name is not Sayuri! My name is love,” I counter, but he’s having none of my usual bullshit.</p><p>Kakashi runs both hands through his hair, gripping it. “Why did you take part in an illegal experiment with Orochimaru, after you promised me that helping him with creating a clone of himself was the last you’d ever do?”</p><p>“Because…” I rub my forehead and sigh. “Well, I don’t have a valid reason, so can you forgive me and help me? I need to tell Naruto something about her, so I can bring her in Konoha.”</p><p>Kakashi lets out a very loud, dramatic sigh. “The things you make me do…”</p><p>“I could say she’s my cousin or something,” I suggest.</p><p>“Didn’t Itachi wipe out the entire Uchiha clan, except for you and Sasuke?” he points out, tapping my forehead.</p><p>“Oh, yes, you’re right,” I admit, laughing. “Oh, I know! How about we say we rescued her from some bandits and she has no memory of who she is?”</p><p>“Too complicated. It’s enough for her to make one mistake and her cover blows. Just make it simple, she’s a kunoichi from Otogakure and a subordinate of Orochimaru. She’s here as your assistant, to help you gather your research materials, so you can focus on training your genins for the chunin exam.”</p><p>I nod, rubbing my chin. “That’s actually good, you’re e genius, love. But…what about when the exam is over?”</p><p>“No one will bat an eye if she just minds her own business and doesn’t cause problems. Otogakure is our ally now.”</p><p>I wrap my arms around him and kiss him on the lips. “Perfect! Thank you.”</p><p>He rolls his eyes at me. “This is the last time I’m lying for you,” he mutters, but soon forgets his idea when I slip my hands underneath his clothes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Akira's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Satomi groans and ruffles her own hair in frustration. “An assistant for the Uchiha bitch? Like, her subordinate?”</p><p>I tie my hair up in a high ponytail, then check again the sword strapped at my back. “You wanted to go to Konoha, remember? Sayuri – sama came up with a background story for you.”</p><p>I cup my chin as I look at her head – the two small horns, to be specific. </p><p>“What are you doing?” she says, tilting her head back. “Why are you so fucking tall?”</p><p>“We need to cover these horns somehow,” I mutter to myself, then brush my fingers through her hair. </p><p>Satomi slaps my hands away. “Don’t touch me, I’ll do it myself,” she says, snapping the headband with the Otogakure symbol from my hand. </p><p>She gathers her hair in a messy bow bun, then secures it by wrapping the headband around her head.</p><p>“There, satisfied?”</p><p>I chuckle, then tuck some rebel strands of her white hair behind her ear, making her blush and pull away.</p><p>“Ready to go?”</p><p>She folds her arms over her chest. “I don’t have any belongings, I woke up wrapped in a bath robe, remember?”</p><p>“I remember watching you float naked in the holding tube, so…”</p><p>She punches my shoulder hard. “Fucking pervert.”</p><p>“I’ll bring Mitsuki myself,” Orochimaru tells me, as soon as we’re ready to leave. “I’ve been invited to the final round matches.”</p><p>He sighs and looks nostalgic for a few seconds, probably remembering the time when he invaded Konoha, interrupting a chunin exam – Sayuri told me about this. I clear my voice, stopping myself at the last minute from making a comment, then turn to look at Satomi. She’s wearing some of Karin’s clothes, tight black short pants and a long-sleeved shirt. She’s struggling with the sleeves, since they are too long for her, as she’s endlessly trying to adjust the short pants.</p><p>“Seriously, was there nothing else for me to wear?” she mutters as she looks down at her bare legs. “I feel like my butt is out in the open.”</p><p>Suigetsu starts laughing, then pats her shoulder. “No one will be looking at your butt if you show off your little horns, hun.”</p><p>She tries to hit him with the back of her hand, but I catch her wrist midair. “Let’s go already, I’m supposed to be training with one of Sayuri’s sons.”</p><p>Orochimaru suddenly becomes interested. “I’m looking forward to watching their fights. Especially the gray-haired one, Sakumo. He’s got an impressive thirst for power for his young age.”</p><p>“Orochimaru – sama, your tongue is hanging out,” Suigetsu points out. “It’s creeping me out.”</p><p>I look around, but only Orochimaru and Suigetsu are present. Either Log still hasn’t come back from his mission, or he didn’t want to see me.</p><p>I’ll just add his name to the list of people angry with me.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Satomi, close your mouth.”</p><p>She ignores me as she keeps looking around, as if she wants to see everything at the same time. Konoha is very different even from what it used to be when I was a child. I can’t even begin to understand what it’s like for her, as she remembers the village from the time of the second Hokage.</p><p>I have to take her to the Hokage first, as instructed by Sayuri – sama. When I reach the Hokage’s office, my master is already there, along with Kakashi and Shikamaru, Naruto’s most trusted advisors. </p><p>Kakashi stares at Satomi for an uncomfortable amount of time, which makes me think that he knows the truth about her. Shikamaru follows Kakashi’s gaze, but I can’t read anything in his eyes. Sayuri notices this too, so she immediately starts talking about how Satomi proved very helpful during the month she spent at Orochimaru’s hideout and that she’s very good at gathering research materials.</p><p>Naruto nods, then rubs at his tired eyes. “Welcome to Konoha. What’s your name?”</p><p>Both me and Sayuri snap our eyes to Satomi, because we realize at the same time none of us warned her not to say anything about her real family name, nor did we give her a fake name.</p><p>“Thank you, Nanadaime – sama,” she says, bowing her head perfectly. “My name is Satomi.”</p><p>“Last name?” Shikamaru asks, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“I don’t have one, I’m an orphan. I was raised at Orochimaru – sama’s hideout,” she replies, shooting Shikamaru a sad look, before moving her eyes to the floor.</p><p>Gods above, she’s good. </p><p>“It’s okay, Satomi,” Naruto says, smiling at her. Then, he turns his attention to Sayuri. “Is she going to live with you?”</p><p>“She can stay with me,” I intervene, before Sayuri can say anything. “My apartment is big enough to accommodate two people.”</p><p>Sayuri grins, unable to control herself. She also nudges Kakashi with her elbow, and the former Hokage rolls his eyes. </p><p>When I turn my head to Satomi, I meet her ice-cold eyes. Her lips curve in a smile, as if this is not a surprise for her, but her eyes promise me a slow, painful death.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Hm, not bad,” she comments, as she walks from room to room. “I was expecting a hog sty, but your apartment is actually clean and tidy.”</p><p>I rub at my swollen right cheek, sighing. The punch she gave me as soon as we were alone was the most powerful one so far.</p><p>“Do you want to go out, explore the village?”</p><p>Satomi raises an eyebrow at me. “I might, but not with you. I want to actually enjoy myself and not have to see your ugly Uchiha face all the time.”</p><p>I dramatically place a hand on my chest, above my heart. “Ouch, that hurt.” I finish the glass of water I was drinking, then place it in the sink. “Make yourself at home.”</p><p>“Where are you going?” she asks me, genuinely surprised that I’m leaving. </p><p>“I’m going to find someone that likes looking at my face.”</p><p>Without even looking at her, I wave my hand at her, then leave the apartment, closing the door behind me.</p><p>It’s time for some hardcore training with Itachi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Akira's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Again.”</p><p>Itachi drops to his knees, panting, and passes a hand over his face. “No more, give me a break.”</p><p>I crouch next to him and place a hand on his shoulder. “You’re low on chakra?”</p><p>He nods, raising his head to look at me.</p><p>“Ok, then taijutsu training for the rest of the evening.” I sheathe my sword, then put it aside and take my stance, waiting for him.</p><p>The brunet groans, then gets up and throws his own sword away, its blade getting stuck in the ground. “I’m exhausted, Akira. None of the other participants are on your level anyways.” He half-heartedly attacks me, trying to hit me with his leg.</p><p>I chuckle and grab his ankle, then turn him around and throw him on the ground face first. I immobilize him by pushing my knee into his back and he groans again.</p><p>“You never know what trap they set for you or how powerful they actually are. Take your brother, for example. He only used taijutsu, so the other participants don’t know what kind of jutsu he knows. Or you, Itachi. You only used genjutsu, but your fire techniques and swordsmanship are quite advanced for your age.”</p><p>“That’s because mom drilled them into me forcefully,” he complains, accepting my hand so I can help him up.</p><p>“Yeah, but it felt good to finish at the top of your class, right?”</p><p>“I guess,” he replies, his Sharingan eyes following my every move.</p><p>He manages to defend against my kick and punches, but suddenly his attention is drawn somewhere behind me. I almost kick him in the head when he stops, and open my mouth to lecture him, but he cuts my off by pointing behind me.</p><p>“Who’s that?”</p><p>I turn around, surprised to see Satomi at the edge of the training field, watching us. I wave a hand at her and she starts walking to us.</p><p>“Did something happen?” I ask her, concerned.</p><p>“I was bored alone and decided to come find you,” she says, her eyes fixed on Itachi’s Sharingan.</p><p>I arch an eyebrow at her. “How did you find me here?”</p><p>She looks at me surprised. “I followed your chakra.”</p><p>Itachi’s mouth hangs open. “You can follow chakra trails? Is that even a thing?”</p><p>“She’s just messing with us,” I reply, laughing. I also give her a warning look, not to say anything more. “I must have told her where we’re training and forgot about it, you know me. Ah, forgot to introduce you. This is Satomi, your mother’s research assistant.”</p><p>Satomi stomps on my foot, hard, when I say the word assistant. </p><p>“And this is Itachi, one of Sayuri’s twins,” I add, trying to ignore the pain in my foot.</p><p>“Nice to meet you,” the brunet says, smiling.</p><p>Still staring at his Sharingan, Satomi nods once, but her cold eyes make Itachi take a step back. </p><p>“Your taijutsu sucks,” she informs him and Itachi widens his eyes. “Akira is too soft on you.”</p><p>“I’m trying,” he mutters, looking down. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Itachi’s attitude sparks some guilt in Satomi. She stares at him confused, because she probably expected some snappy, arrogant remark for him, instead of his apology.</p><p>“You’re relying too much on your Sharingan,” she says. “However, there are techniques that can fool your eyes. For example, space-time ninjutsu combined with swords or daggers is actually too fast even for a Sharingan user. That’s what killed Izuna Uchiha.”</p><p>The brunet stares at her in awe. “Can you do that kind of technique? And can you tell me more about Izuna Uchiha? I love history.”</p><p>“Okay, enough with the history lesson,” I say. “Satomi – chan, if you’re such an expert in taijutsu, how about you show Itachi some moves?”</p><p>“I don’t like training with an Uchiha,” she mutters, frowning. </p><p>“What’s wrong with being an Uchiha?” Itachi asks.</p><p>“Nothing,” I counter, giving her an annoyed look. “She doesn’t like training with me, that’s all.” I offer her one of my superior smiles, that she hates from the bottom of her heart. “She’s just scared of Sharingan, that’s all.”</p><p>Satomi growls, giving me a dirty look, before turning her attention to Itachi. The boy takes a few steps back, suddenly concerned. </p><p>“Fine,” she says, cracking her knuckles. “I’ll show him some moves.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“What’s wrong with Itachi?” Sakumo asks, looking at his brother, fast asleep on the couch.</p><p>“Taijutsu with shorty here,” I answer, then duck when Satomi tries to hit my head. </p><p>“I didn’t expect you two to get along so well,” Sayuri remarks, laughing. “How about you stay for dinner? I’m sure Kakashi and Emiko will be here soon, as well. And maybe Itachi will be able to stay awake long enough to eat something when that happens.”</p><p>“I can’t believe you’re the softest trainer, mom,” Sakumo complains, before snatching a hot stuffed dumpling directly from the pan. “Tomorrow, we train from dawn till dusk.”</p><p>Sayuri rolls her eyes, then slaps his hand away when he tries to steal another dumpling. “Give me a break, brat. I’m not waking up at dawn.”</p><p>“Oh yes, you will. I’ll become a chunin, whatever it takes.”</p><p>“Don’t be so full of yourself,” Emiko intervenes, as she comes inside the room, followed by Kakashi. “Pray you won’t have to fight me.”</p><p>The gray-haired boy starts laughing. “What can you do, tickle my shadow?”</p><p>“Come here and I’ll show you,” she yells, then starts chasing him around the house.</p><p>“Hello, love,” Sayuri tells Kakashi, smiling at him when he lowers his head to kiss her on the forehead.</p><p>“Broiled saury, my favorite,” he mutters, then kisses her cheek. </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>I turn my head to Satomi, who’s staring at Sayuri and Kakashi with a weird, sad look on her face. I nudge her with my elbow and she’s too astonished to berate me for touching her. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” I ask her.</p><p>She shakes her head. “I…miss my father and I just…didn’t expect this. She’s so different when she’s at the hideout.”</p><p>Itachi opens one eye and looks at her. “What is she like there? She only took us there once, so we could meet Orochimaru.”<br/>
“I thought you were asleep,” I say, chuckling. “Ready for some more taijutsu training with Satomi?”</p><p>“No, I am asleep, I’m just sleep talking,” he replies, then immediately buries his face in a cushion.</p><p>I place one hand on her knee and squeeze. “If you want to talk about anything, I’m here for you, Satomi.”</p><p>She swats my hand away, suddenly back to her usual self. “Oh, really? Is that what you tell all your conquests?”</p><p>I bring my head closer to hers so I can whisper in her ear. “They are too busy moaning when I’m deep inside of them to talk about their feelings.”</p><p>Satomi flinches and blushes, then her eyes involuntarily move down, to my lap. I lick the shell of her ear, then get up from the couch and approach Sayuri, offering to help her set the table. I look back at her once and chuckle when I see her deep red cheeks and tightly pressed lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Akira's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I place my hands on Sakumo’s shoulders, forcefully keeping him in place, as he’s yelling his brother’s name. Even Satomi looks concerned, as she watches the fight taking place in the arena.</p><p>My eyes are fixed on my master’s face. Sayuri’s dragon claws are out, as well as her fangs. She’s fighting hard to keep her cool as she watches Itachi’s fight with Haru.</p><p>The blond Sand genin looks like he’s winning. </p><p>Just like Sayuri predicted, Haru is a skilled puppeteer, worthy of being Kankuro’s student, but he also knows how to fight a Sharingan user by always avoiding the eyes. He started the fight with two puppets, which he used only for defense in the beginning. He pretended to stop the control on the puppet Itachi apparently had destroyed using the Great Fireball Jutsu, baiting the brunet to attack him. Then, Itachi had pushed his sword into wooden body of the remaining puppet and he sent his fire chakra into it, setting the puppet on fire.</p><p>It took one moment of negligence from Itachi, who let his guard down for a second and noticed too late the chakra strings Haru reattached to the puppet destroyed earlier. Actually, inside the puppet was another one, a smaller one that had a poisoned blade attached to its body.</p><p>Itachi coughs blood, looking down at the blade protruding from his stomach. He falls to his side, as he’s already dizzy from the huge amount of poison that’s already in his system. Even so, he still tries to get up and pull the blade out of his body.</p><p>A long, painful scream escapes his lips when Haru moves his fingers, commanding his puppet to twist the blade into Itachi’s wound.</p><p>The proctor, a young newly-promoted jounin finally steps in, with the intention to stop the fight, but he suddenly freezes in his spot. My attention is drawn to Haru, who’s staring into Itachi’s Sharingan, his mouth hanging open. It takes only five seconds until the blond lets out horrifying screams, as he claws at his own face and yells “I give up, I give up, please, just stop, I’ll do anything.”. </p><p>Unfortunately, Itachi’s genjutsu doesn’t last long, because he loses consciousness. Haru drops to his knees, panting, still screaming, at the top of his lungs “I give up.”</p><p>The proctor clears his voice after checking up on Itachi and says “Since Itachi is unable to fight and Haru gave up, neither of them advance.”</p><p>He’s not even finished when Sayuri lands beside her son, in a crouching position, soon followed by Kakashi. Her pale, desperate face when she checks his pulse can be clearly seen from our spot. I wrap my hands around Sakumo’s body, supporting his weight when his knees give out.</p><p>The medical team soon surrounds Sayuri as she’s injecting the universal antidote from Orochimaru into Itachi’s body, with trembling hands. Then, they gently lift Itachi on a stretcher and take him out of the arena, but she doesn’t follow the medical team. </p><p>Her face is still pale as she nods at Kakashi, who touches her shoulder once before following the medical team and his son. Then, she returns to us and crouches in front of Sakumo. She opens her mouth to say something, but stops, her eyes widening in shock.</p><p>“Sakumo,” she finally says. </p><p>She cups his face gently as she stares into his eyes, then wipes his tears away with her thumbs. I don’t need to look at his eyes to know what happened.</p><p>Sakumo has finally activated his Sharingan.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“You’re next,” I tell Sakumo and grip his shoulder. “Get your emotions under control, Sakumo.”</p><p>He clenches his fists. “How the hell am I supposed to do that? It’s been two hours and Itachi is still unconscious. I don’t care about this stupid exam, I want to go see him.”</p><p>“Your father is with him now,” Sayuri says, gently taking his hand. “Sakumo, you’re fighting against a genin from Kirigakure that has nothing to do with your brother’s fight. Itachi will be fine, the poison was just too strong from him, that’s all.”</p><p>“What about his wound?”</p><p>“Sakura has healed most of it, but he needs time to recover. Let him sleep,” Sayuri replies, rubbing at her tired eyes. “I’m not going to stop you if you want to give up, but it won’t help Itachi if you do that.”</p><p>“How can you be so cold?” Sakumo snaps, staring with his Sharingan into his mother’s eyes.</p><p>“Sakumo, don’t talk to your mother like that,” I warn him, because I can’t help myself, even if the threat comes from her own son. I’m designed to protect her.</p><p>Sayuri waves a hand, but her eyes are filled with tears. The gray-haired boy notices this and looks away, his guilt becoming more apparent when his mother wraps her arms around him.</p><p>“It’s okay,” she says. “If you don’t want to fight anymore, I’ll be here to support your decision.”</p><p>“No,” Sakumo replies. “I want to win this stupid tournament. Itachi would be mad at me if I gave up, after training so hard for it.”</p><p>She smiles at him, her eyes following him as Sakumo walks towards the arena, ready to fight.</p><p>“Are you alright?” I ask Sayuri, wrapping one arm around her waist when she staggers on her feet.</p><p>“I’m unusually exhausted,” she replies, rubbing her forehead. “I can’t sleep and when I do, I dream about a dark, horned figure that spouts some chanting at me.” She shakes her head, sighing. “It’s probably nothing.”</p><p>Satomi raises and eyebrow. “A dark, horned figure that spouts chanting,” she murmurs, repeating Sayuri’s words.</p><p>I look at her questioningly, but she doesn’t return my gaze. She seems lost in thought as she stares ahead at the fight that has already started.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Akira's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for taking so long to post this, real life &amp; PhD studies hit me in the face. xD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The girl giggles as I push my hand underneath her skirt, using the other one to lift her leg up. I have her pushed against the door to my apartment so I shush her as I slowly rub my fingers between her legs and she moans softly. </p><p>“Don’t make a sound,” I command her and she giggles again, arching her body into mine.</p><p>“Then stop touching me,” she says, biting her bottom lip.</p><p>I smile as I bring my face closer to hers, then slowly lick her full bottom lip.</p><p>“Do you really want me to stop?” I ask her, my eyebrow arched, because one of her hands has found its way inside my pants.</p><p>I can’t wait to fuck her; I like her type. She looks really innocent and has a good girl vibe around her, but judging from the way she practically jumped in my lap at the bar and rubbed herself on me like a cat in heat, she’s a slut in bed.</p><p>I don’t know how I manage to pull out my key and open the door to my apartment with her small fingers wrapped tightly around my dick, but we’re somehow inside when I slam her against the wall. I start devouring her lips as I push my hips into her and she moans in my mouth when I slip one hand underneath her shirt and squeeze her breast.</p><p>I’m so hard that I want to fuck her right here, right now, against this wall, but the sound of someone clearing her voice – she even manages to make that sound extremely annoyed – freezes me.</p><p>I let out a deep, dramatic sigh as I turn my head around to look at Satomi. However, the sight of my white-haired roommate dressed only in a large white T shirt that actually belongs to me makes my dick even harder than before. Her hair is pulled up in a messy bun and she’s frowning as she’s tapping her foot. I stare at her face, only to notice that she’s not looking at me. She’s actually shooting daggers at my companion, whatever the hell her name is.</p><p>Satomi frowns even deeper when the brunette wraps her arms around my waist and giggles again. </p><p>“What the hell is this?” the white-haired girl asks, with a low growl at the end of her question. </p><p>My one-night stand blinks a few times, just now noticing Satomi. “Oh, Akira, who is that?”</p><p>“His roommate,” Satomi bites out, then starts walking towards us. She raises her head slightly when she’s right beside us, then sniffs the air. “I smell a skank,” she says and I have to do my best not to burst out laughing.</p><p>The brunette is drunk enough not to realize Satomi is talking about her, so she sniffs the air herself. “What’s a skank, Akira?”</p><p>I can’t do it anymore. I throw my head back, laughing at this fucking situation until I start to tear up. The brunette laughs with me, not knowing what’s actually happening, but Satomi doesn’t look the least bit amused as I wipe my tears.</p><p>“I still smell a skank,” she mutters, then forcefully grabs the brunette’s arm. “You. Out.”</p><p>The girl widens her eyes in shock. “What? Who the hell are you to talk to me like that?” she yells, finally paying attention to Satomi.</p><p>“I live here, so I don’t have to witness this fuckery.”</p><p>The brunette shakes her head. “This is bullshit. Akira, let’s go to my apartment.”</p><p>However, I don’t pay any attention to her. Angry and jealous Satomi makes my dick twitch in my pants and I can’t take my eyes off of her as she stares at me. She’s so furious, really angry with me and it fucking turns me on.</p><p>“Yeah, some other time, okay?” I tell the girl, without even looking at her. I can’t look away from Satomi’s face.</p><p>The brunette grabs my hand, looking at me in disbelief. “Akira, you can’t be serious.” She doesn’t seem drunk at all now. </p><p>“Some other time, now it’s not a good time. I’ll reach out to you, okay?”</p><p>“Say my name,” she demands, grabbing a fistful of my long black hair and forcing me to look at her. “Say my name,” she asks again, her eyes angrily filling with tears.</p><p>I close one eye as I look at her and make an effort to remember. “Hm…Keiko?”</p><p>“Never talk to me again,” she yells in my face, then turns around and leaves the apartment, slamming the door behind her.</p><p>I sigh again, then turn my attention to Satomi. I pretend to be mad at her, but the smile curving my lips is probably betraying me.</p><p>“What’s that?” the white-haired girl asks, pointing to my crotch.</p><p>I look down to see a very visible boner and sigh for the third time that night. “It’s a banana. In case I get hungry suddenly,” I reply and she rolls her eyes.</p><p>“I’m disappointed in you,” she tells me. “She was ugly and clearly a slut, so how can you get excited about wanting to fuck her?”</p><p>I start laughing again and Satomi mutters something under breath as she starts to turn around, but I grip her wrist and pull her back to me.</p><p>“Are you jealous, kitten?” I purr in her ear, then lower my head so I can pull her earlobe into my mouth. I begin to press my teeth onto it when she suddenly grips my hair and forcefully pulls my hair back. </p><p>I can’t help but grin when I see her pink cheeks. It never takes long to fluster her.</p><p>“The next time you do that, I’ll knee you in the groin,” she threatens me, but it only makes me laugh again.</p><p>“You owe me,” I tell her, shaking my head. “You kicked out my fun for tonight, so you owe me.”</p><p>Satomi looks at me concerned. “What the hell does that mean?”</p><p>I gently take the hair stick out, watching in fascination as her lush, white curls fall around her shoulders. “I’m suddenly hungry and I want you to come with me to have a midnight snack.”</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere with you like this,” she says, pointing at my crotch again. “Can’t you make it disappear? It’s freaking me out.”</p><p>“I have something in my mind,” I reply, licking my lips.</p><p>Her bright red cheeks when I spout crap like this are my daily delight.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“What the hell is this?” she asks, waving her hand in the general direction of Lightning Burger, the popular fast food restaurant that Sarada and her classmates usually go to.</p><p>“I’m here to witness the first time you bite into a burger, love,” I tell her, laughing.</p><p>She looks at the menu with a disgusted face. “Can’t we go have some ramen instead?”</p><p>“Just think about it like this. You’re a princess from the past that somehow found her way into the future and has to experience everything the future offers.”</p><p>“The future offers chunks of grilled meet between two buns and some other random shit inside as well?”</p><p>I roll my eyes. “Just pick something. If you don’t like it, I’ll take you to Ichiraku’s Ramen.”</p><p>Satomi sighs, then throws her hair over her shoulder. She squints at the menu. “What the hell is a Jolokia Burger?”</p><p>I shake my head. “Ghost pepper burger. That’s a huge nope.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because it’s extremely spicy. Painfully spicy.”</p><p>Satomi raises an eyebrow. “I can handle spicy food. I’ll take this.”</p><p>“Why don’t you try the Habanero Burger? Or even better, start with the Green Chili Burger and see if you can handle it,” I suggest. “That’s actually my favourite.”</p><p>Of course, she ends up ordering the fucking Jolokia Burger. Why would she listen to me?</p><p>As soon as our burgers are brought to the table, I take mine and bite into it, a content sigh escaping my lips. It’s been a while since I had one, because they’re not exactly a healthy choice. Satomi eyes hers suspiciously for a few seconds, then takes it into her delicate hands. She stares at it for a few more seconds, before finally bringing the damn thing up to her lips and taking a small bite. Her eyes widen in surprise and the unexpected happens. She takes a second, bigger bite out of it, her eyes still wide.</p><p>“This is actually really good,” she says, before taking another bite. “The idea of eating grilled meat between two buns is still weird to me, but it’s actually really, really good.”</p><p>“And probably spicy as fuck?” I ask, raising an eyebrow.</p><p> “No, it’s fine. I like it this way.”</p><p>I shake my head in amazement. “Are you even human, Satomi? I thought I’d die when I ate it.”</p><p>“Wuss,” she throws at me, grinning as she takes another bite.</p><p>I start laughing, still shaking my head.</p><p>I fucking love her smile.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>We’re outside and getting ready to leave when Sakumo comes running at us, wearing his new green flak jacket. Ever since being promoted to chunin, a few days ago, he has been so proud of himself that he started wearing the flak jacket nonstop. It was decided that only the winner of the tournament will be promoted, so Sakumo fought like crazy, driven by the thought that he wanted to make his brother proud.</p><p>It still brings a smile to my face when I think about the moment after Sakumo was declared a winner and he ran to his brother’s hospital room, bruised and bloody and exhausted after all his fights. He had wrapped his arms tight around Itachi’s body and informed his twin, with tears running down from his Sharingan eyes, that he won.</p><p>“Hey, Sakumo,” I say, then notice his pale face and wide eyes. “What happened?” I ask, placing a hand on his shoulder and trying to steady him when he abruptly stops in front of us. Satomi gasps and grabs his right arm, inspecting the wound on his forearm. Judging by the looks of it, it was caused by claws.</p><p>“I don’t know,” he answers, panting. “There’s something wrong with mom. She attacked me and dad’s not home and I know I shouldn’t have run away, but she was scaring me. She was partially transformed, but her eyes were messed up.”</p><p>I gently shake him once, trying to get him to focus. “Messed up how?”</p><p>“Completely black,” Sakumo replies. “Akira, help her please. She’s not okay. She said something about not feeling well and she passed out, but when I went to her, she just snapped.”</p><p>I look at Satomi for a second. The first time I fought her, when Orochimaru asked me to attack her the moment he woke her up from the holding tube, one of her eyes was completely black. She fought extremely different that time, comparing with the other occasions I trained with her.</p><p>She was like a rabid beast.</p><p>“Can you go with Sakumo and find Kakashi, please?” I ask Satomi and she nods. The situation is serious enough for her not to make any stinging remark.</p><p>I don’t even look back as I start running at full speed towards my master’s house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Akira's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of course she’s not at her house. The front door is torn off its hinges when I arrive, so it’s obvious I don’t have time to search for her throughout Konoha. I bite one finger, spread the blood over my summoning tattoo on my left wrist, then concentrate my chakra and make Kanda appear. The snake wraps her body around my arm, slithering up until her head rests on my shoulder.</p><p>“I need you to find Sayuri – sama. She’s on a rampage, for an unknown reason.”</p><p>Kanda remains silent for a few seconds, before saying “Her chakra is so messed up, kid. Don’t go near her alone.”</p><p>“Just lead me to her,” I growl, becoming impatient.</p><p>Without saying anything else, the summoning snake guides me towards Sayuri’s location and to my shock and horror, we find her in front of the Ninja Academy. She’s fully transformed into the second level of the curse mark, her wings spread behind her as she’s floating up in the air. She’s holding a shinobi, her dragon claws digging into the nape of his neck. On the ground, there are more unconscious shinobi – jounin, judging from their uniforms. Hopefully, they are only unconscious and not dead, but I don’t have time to check for their pulse. </p><p>I unsheathe my sword and send lightning chakra through it almost instantly, then I send chakra to the soles of my feet so I can jump high enough to reach her. I try to hit one of her wings with my sword so I can draw her attention away from the man she’s holding, then twist my body up in the air so I can wrap my arms around her prisoner. The man is only injured and conscious, to my surprise; his wound is pretty serious and he’s losing blood rapidly, so I rip my sleeve and bind it, trying to stop the blood flow.</p><p>“Can you walk?” I ask him and he nods at me, his eyes still wide in shock.</p><p>“Go tell the Hokage what’s happening. I’ll try to hold her off for as long as I can.”</p><p>The man nods again, then takes off in the direction of the Hokage Residence, running fast despite his injury. I turn around, gripping the hilt of my sword as I activate Sharingan, my attention on my master.</p><p>She guarded against my sword with her bare forearm, but she doesn’t seem bothered by the deep slash wound in her arm. Her face is expressionless, cold and unmoving and her eyes are completely black as they stare at me. Without warning, she charges at me, her claws ready to take my head off. Something’s definitely wrong with her, because she never fights only with her claws. </p><p>“Sayuri – sama!” I yell at her, guarding with my sword against her attacks. </p><p>She bares her fangs at me, snapping at my face like a rabid beast. I tilt my head back, narrowly avoiding them. I use all my strength to push her back, because she’s fighting without any restraint.</p><p>It’s a terrifying sight, watching her fight like this. I’ve never seen her fight without restraining herself, since every time she trained me, in all my life, she held back a lot.</p><p>Without Sharingan, I’d be dead. I don’t even have time to make a sound when her claws slash at my shoulder, when I narrowly avoid the fatal blow to my neck, or when she kicks me hard enough to crack my ribs.</p><p>An annoyed growl escapes her lips when I manage to push my sword through her left leg. I twist the blade, then jump and kick her chest hard, throwing her on the ground. It doesn’t take her long to get back up, oblivious to the wound on her leg or the blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. Sayuri doesn’t breathe heavily like I do, she just uses her wings to fly around me at a maddening speed and attack me erratically.</p><p>Only when I use Chidori Nagashi, putting a huge amount of my chakra in that technique, I manage to slow her down a little. I’m done playing nice. I attack her, this time using bone manipulation. I concentrate my chakra, then make twin bone swords appear out of my arms and jump on her, aiming for her wings. </p><p>She’s finally fighting on the defence, busy guarding against my twin bone swords and the hits with my legs surrounded by multiple bone spikes. However, she cleverly uses the Great Fireball Technique, blowing fire right in my face, so my only option is to create a bone shield. This gives her time to sneak behind me and slash at my back, then kick me hard enough to send me flying towards a nearby tree. I smash right through the tree trunk because of my bone shield, otherwise I probably would’ve cracked my head open.</p><p>I’m low on chakra, I’m seriously wounded, but all I can do right now is curse under my breath as I watch her slowly approaching me, taking her time to hunt me, with a small smile on her face. Those fucking black eyes creep me out.</p><p>I get up and take my fighting stance, but my legs are shaking, almost unable to hold me up. She lifts one hand and points it at me as she starts molding her chakra. I know what she’s doing, she’s going to use Sasuke’s Lightning Blade and kill me on the spot. I grit my teeth as I send the remaining chakra I have in my legs, enhancing my speed so I can get the fuck out of her range. I throw a bone dagger at her, but she doesn’t move out of the way, she doesn’t even blink when it pierces her lower abdomen.</p><p>I let out a moan of pain when her lightning blade grazes my leg, both wounding me and sending a high voltage through my entire body, paralyzing me.</p><p>I drop on the ground, convulsing, amazed at the huge amount of chakra she used. If that lightning blade had hit me, I’d be burned to a crisp by now.</p><p>I cough blood as I try to get up, crawling on my hands and knees away from her. I’m out of chakra and she should be too but, somehow, she keeps standing, keeps coming after me. </p><p>I’m on my knees, looking up at her as she grips me by the hair, staring at me with her lifeless black eyes. She lifts her free hand, concentrating chakra into her palm to create Chidori and I settle my eyes on her mouth curved into a creepy smile. I don’t want to die with my eyes closed.</p><p>Suddenly, she lets go of my hair and jumps to the side, activating her black skeletal Susanoo in time to defend against Sasuke’s armored Susanoo. One of her Susanoo’s ribs cracks after Sasuke hits her with a blade and she doubles over, coughing up a huge amount of blood.</p><p>Naruto appears behind me, surrounded by an Anbu squad. Hatsumomo kneels beside me, placing a hand on my shoulder.</p><p>“Are you okay?” she asks me, looking me up and down to check my injuries.</p><p>I nod, my eyes still on my master. I can’t believe that she straightens her back as if nothing has happened, then attacks Sasuke, their Susanoo forms clashing against each other. Naruto joins the fight, combining his chakra with Sasuke and finally, Kurama armored with Sasuke’s Susanoo is able to destroy Sayuri’s Susanoo form and pin her down on the ground.</p><p>The Anbu squad surrounds them, their hands rapidly forming some seals. They’re ready to create a barrier around Sayuri and trap her inside, but they won’t make it in time.</p><p>Sayuri’s remaining chakra surrounds her like a black smoke as she activates her second cursed mark and starts transforming again, advancing to the third level. Sasuke and Naruto send even more chakra in their combined form and at first it looks like they will be able to hold her down, even in her dragon form.</p><p>“Get away from them!” I try to warn the Anbu shinobi.</p><p>A blinding light comes from somewhere behind Sayuri, Sasuke and Naruto and envelops them, before the deafening sound of an explosion drowns my words. </p><p>All I see is light, all I hear is my own heartbeat before I’m pulled into the void and lose my consciousness, darkness claiming me. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>I wake up with a jolt and it takes me a while before I’m able to breathe normally. I take a few more short, shallow breaths, then grit my teeth as I try to get up.</p><p>“Easy, don’t force yourself, you’ve been badly injured, Akira.”</p><p>Hatsumomo gently, but firmly grips my shoulders and pushes me back on the bed, then sits on the edge. Despite a few cuts and bruises, she seems fine.</p><p>“What happened?” I ask, my voice incredibly hoarse.</p><p>The brunette hands me a glass of water, then shakes her head. “She’s gone. The explosion didn’t do much damage, it was just a distraction for him to take her away.”</p><p>My heart skips a beat. “What? Who took her away?”</p><p>“Hokage – sama said it was most definitely an Otsutsuki. Kakashi – san tried to stop him, after the explosion was over and we could see again. He attacked the Otsutsuki, but he made Sayuri – sensei fight in his place.”</p><p>Hatsumomo closes her eyes. “I can’t get that image out of my mind. I can’t believe she was still alive, judging from the way she looked, her whole body an open wound.”</p><p>“Is Kakashi – san injured?” I ask, grabbing her hand.</p><p>The brunette squeezes her fingers around mine, then opens her eyes and looks at me. “He’ll be fine, but he’s out of his mind with worry for Sayuri – sensei. Akira, I don’t want to be cruel, but I think we should prepare for the worst.”</p><p>I grit my teeth and look away. I don’t even want to think about that possibility.</p><p>“What about the others? Itachi, Sakumo, Sarada? Or Satomi, did anything happen to her?”</p><p>“The kids are fine, Satomi protected them. Sayuri first went after Itachi, but luckily your white-haired girlfriend got there in time. She just told me that when Sayuri saw her, she just fled, but I don’t think she was saying the truth.”</p><p>I avoid Hatsumomo’s gaze and she doesn’t press me on the subject any more. As soon as she’s out of my hospital room, I open the windows and jump down.</p><p>I have to find Satomi and learn the truth for myself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Akira's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I crouch beside Satomi and cup her face between my palms. She’s scorching hot, but her small body is shaking in cold. Her lips are trembling as she raises her head to look at me.</p><p>“What happened to you?” I ask her, then wrap my arms around her and bring her flush against my body.</p><p>Satomi whimpers in pain when I touch her, but even so she curls herself around me, trying to get warm. “They wanted me to go with them. They drained my chakra so they could suppress my will.”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“I don’t know, but they were so many…my head hurts. Everything hurts,” she whimpers in my arms, her voice breaking. “They invaded my most private thoughts and tried to make me bend to their will. One of them succeeded with Sayuri, she almost attacked her own sons.”</p><p>“She attacked Itachi and Sakumo?”</p><p>Satomi nods. “And Sarada. She was with Itachi in his hospital room when she went there. Sakumo had a bad feeling about his brother and made me go there with him, instead of search for Kakashi – san, like you asked us to, and when we got there, Sayuri was standing in the middle of the room, claws out, ready to kill.”</p><p>“Did she hurt any of them? Did she hurt you?” I ask, even though I didn’t notice any wounds on her body.</p><p>“No, she was just standing there, staring at Itachi and Sarada and crying silently. I think she was fighting against him. When she noticed me, though, she muttered something about me needing to come with her, then spread her wings and left.”</p><p>Satomi runs her trembling fingers through her white hair, wincing in pain when she touches her scalp. “Soon after, I started hearing multiple voices in my head. They were so many, I almost couldn’t understand what they were saying, but I’m pretty sure they told me to come to them. And I don’t want to, Akira, I don’t want to go to them, I don’t want to see them or hear them again and…”</p><p>Her voice breaks into sobs at the end and I want to tighten my arms around her, so I can comfort her, but I don’t want to hurt her more. I clear my voice, suddenly uncomfortable with myself.</p><p>“Do you…want some of my chakra?” I offer, before I change my mind. “It would probably make you feel better.”</p><p>Satomi raises her head, shocked. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>It suddenly dawns on me that she has no memory of our first fight, when she bit me and stole my chakra. I clear my voice again and summarize that fight to her and her eyes widen.</p><p>“I had no idea I did that to you,” she mutters, shaking her head.</p><p>I gently push away the strands of white hair that cover her face and say “It’s fine with me, I don’t like seeing you like this.”</p><p>I gather my long hair and flip it over one shoulder, exposing my neck. “Bite here,” I instruct her, ignoring the voice in my head telling me how crazy I am. “It’s a strong chakra point,” I add and she nods, still looking shocked.<br/>Satomi places her mouth on my neck, tentatively probing the skin with her small fangs. I cover my mouth, because I don’t want to be humming in pleasure like a freak right now. When I’m sure no moan will come out, I remove my hand and tell her “Remember that you owe me for this.”</p><p>The white-haired girl freezes. “What do you want in exchange for this?”</p><p>I place my hand on the nape of her neck and push her head back down. “I’ll think about something, don’t you worry.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The first thing I feel when I wake up is a stinging pain in my left cheek. I gently touch it and discover that it’s warm and swollen – and probably red. I look up to see Satomi looming over me, with her arms tightly folded over her chest. </p><p>“You look better,” I tell her, stretching my arms over my head. “How long have I been out?”</p><p>“The first or the second time?” she asks, visibly annoyed.</p><p>I raise an eyebrow. “What the fuck?”</p><p>“You tried to grab my tits when you woke up and I punched you in the face,” she informs me, matter-of-factly. “So, you decided to go back to sleep.”</p><p>I rub my swollen cheek again. “I don’t think it was a conscious decision, babe. You should stop being such a bitch to me, especially after I gave you some of my chakra.”</p><p>Satomi looks appalled. “You tried to fondle me against my will, you should know by now that’s a no-no.”</p><p>I throw my head back, laughing. “Say that again.”</p><p>She raises both of her white eyebrows at me. “Say what again?”</p><p>I make air quotes. “The no-no part. Come on, say it again. It was really cute, kitten.”</p><p>She rolls her eyes and I start getting up; however, my wounds and loss of chakra have apparently taken a toll on me, so I suddenly get dizzy. I fall on one knee and close my eyes, because my vision gets a little blurry.</p><p>Satomi kneels beside me and runs her hand through my hair, pushing it away from my face. “Akira, are you okay? Did I take too much?”</p><p>I open my eyes and I’m surprised to see her so close to me. Her face is so close to mine that I can clearly see her long lashes and the silver specks in her ice blue eyes.</p><p>I swallow and lick my lips, so Satomi lowers her eyes and stares at them. She looks back up at me and opens her mouth to say something, but I don’t let her. I suddenly grab her chin and pull her closer, then slam my mouth against her.</p><p>I push my other hand in her hair, tangling my fingers in the silky white locks as I angle her head. Satomi gasps in my mouth, involuntarily parting her lips, so I slip my tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss.</p><p>I’ve wanted to do this for so long. I just hope she won’t crack my head open with a punch when I’m done devouring her sweet mouth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Itachi's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I bite the inside of my cheek again. And again. And again. But still, I can’t prevent the tears from streaking down my cheeks. I look away, careful not to make a noise or draw attention to me as I wipe my tears away, but still, Sakumo notices.</p><p>Sakumo always knows when there’s something wrong with me. This time, when he wraps his arms around me, I feel more guilty than usual, because I’m not supposed to be comforted right now. We all lost mom, not just me.</p><p>“I can almost hear your thoughts,” Sakumo says, patting my head. “We’ll get her back, don’t worry, Itachi.”</p><p>I shake my head, closing my eyes shut so no more tears will fall down. “I’m sorry, I know you’re sad and worried about mom too.”</p><p>I push the covers away and start to get up, but Sakumo firmly grips my shoulder, preventing me from moving. “You’re not completely healed, that poison did some huge damage on you.”</p><p>“I don’t care, I want to go see dad,” I protest, staring into my brother’s eyes. </p><p>I get up on my trembling legs and try to hide the dizziness that suddenly takes over me, but Sakumo notices. He sighs and swings one of my arms around his shoulders, then circles my waist with his other one.</p><p>“You stubborn little shit,” he mutters under his breath and I can’t help but chuckle.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>When we enter dad’s hospital room, we freeze in the doorstep. Nanadaime – sama, Sasuke – san, Sakura – san, Shikamaru – san and dad turn to look at us, their faces grim.</p><p>“We can come back later,” I begin speaking, but dad motions for us to come inside.</p><p>Sakumo helps me sit on the edge of the bed and Sakura immediately joins me. “How are you feeling, Itachi? Still dizzy?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” I mutter, blushing when she places her small hand on my forehead.</p><p>“No more fever,” she says, smiling at me. </p><p>Then, she turns her attention to Sakumo, gently taking his wounded arm and pressing on the bandage with her fingers. “How about you, Sakumo?”</p><p>“I’m perfectly fine, it’s just a scratch,” my brother replies, waving his other hand. “We just came here to check up on dad.”</p><p>“And ask about my dumb sister, probably,” Sasuke says, rolling his eyes. “Just like her dumb disciple unsuccessfully hiding outside the window.”</p><p>Sakumo clenches his fists, his Sharingan automatically activated because of his anger. “Don’t talk about mom like that,” he growls, at the same time as Akira jumps on the window sill in a crouching position.</p><p>“I can talk about my sister however I want, kid,” Sasuke retorts.</p><p>Sakura places one hand on his shoulder. “Honey, calm down. They are worried about their mom, don’t provoke them anymore.”</p><p>Dad turns his attention to Akira and in his stern former Anbu captain voice, says “Speak. Don’t leave out any detail.”</p><p>Akira widens his eyes. “I don’t…”</p><p>“Don’t fucking lie to me,” dad growls at him. “Tell us everything you know about my wife’s experiments with Otsutsuki parts.”</p><p>The brunet stares him in the eyes, not even flinching. “There’s nothing to tell. They were all unsuccessful.”</p><p>Dad opens his mouth to say something, but he never gets the chance. The door slams open right that moment and a chunin runs inside, panting. “Hokage – sama, there’s another attack happening right now, at the main gate! This time, there’s a female Otsutsuki with Sayuri.”</p><p>“Oh, fuck,” Akira swears, his loud voice drawing our attention to him. “This can’t be happening.”</p><p>Dad jumps from his bed, ignoring his wounds and tackles Akira. He grabs the brunet by the neck, slamming him down on the floor, his eyes mad with anger.</p><p>“One last chance to speak before I kill you,” he says and I shiver, because I’ve never seen dad so angry before.</p><p>Akira’s usual playful demeanor is gone; he’s staring at my father concerned, not knowing whether to betray mom or not.</p><p>“I’ll leave Akira to you, Kakashi – sensei, Sakura – chan,” Nanadaime – sama says. His lips are pressed in a tight line and his blue eyes are rimmed with dark circles. “Sasuke, come with me.”</p><p>Before he leaves though, the Hokage turns to Sakumo and says “Take your brother and the other genins, then try to lead all the civilians in the underground tunnels. Make sure everyone is safe, okay?”</p><p>My brother nods, his eyes wide. It’s practically his first big responsibility since he became chunin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Akira's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I rest my forehead on hers, my hands still cupping her face. Her eyes are still closed even after I break the kiss and her lips are deliciously swollen after I’ve leisurely devoured them.</p><p>I clear my voice and she flinches before she opens her eyes, looking at me through hooded lids.</p><p>“You’re awfully quiet,” I remark, smirking.</p><p>Satomi licks her lips and looks away, blushing. “I, um…didn’t quite expect that.” She blushes even harder when I push some strands of hair behind her ear, then let my fingers linger on her cheek.</p><p>“Are you okay, Satomi?”</p><p>She chuckles, then slaps her palm over her mouth. This, however, doesn’t stop her from laughing. I raise an eyebrow at her and she laughs even harder.</p><p>“You called me by my name, instead of those stupid pet names of yours.”</p><p>I chuckle as well. “I knew you liked those pet names more than you let on, kitten.” I wiggle my eyebrows as I say the last word and she rolls her eyes.</p><p>I’m amazed she hasn’t slapped me or punched me in the face by now, but I don’t make any comment about it. I don’t want to give her ideas.</p><p>“Are you going to do that again?” she asks me shyly, while pointing to my lips. “Because I’m not sure if…”</p><p>I don’t let her finish her sentence. I grab her face and pull her to me, pressing my lips to hers in a rapacious kiss. Satomi melts in my hands, angling her head by instinct when I push my tongue between her lips. She gasps in surprise when I grab her hips and pull her in my lap, then guide her legs around me. I slowly move my palms along her smooth legs, until I settle them on her waist.</p><p>Satomi breaks the kiss, gasping for air. “I’ve never…done anything like this. I feel…weird.”</p><p>I let out a low chuckle, then kiss the corners of her mouth. “Oh, kitten. The things I want to do to you…”</p><p>The white-haired girl places her hand on my chest, pushing me away. “Stop saying things like that, it’s embarrassing,” she mutters, her cheeks a deep red.</p><p>“I love your pale skin, you blush so easily,” I continue, unfazed. “I wonder…”</p><p>She places both palms on my mouth, pressing on my lips. “I don’t give a shit what you wonder, Akira. You’re such a player.”</p><p>I sigh behind her palms, then grab her wrists and pull her hands away. “Fine, fine, you prude. I’ll stop. But I’m not playing you, everything is genuine.” I turn my head so I can see the clock, then sigh again. “I also have to go. By now, Hokage – sama has surely gone to visit Kakashi – san and talk about what happened. I wonder if I can find anything useful about my master.”</p><p>“You really think you can save her?” Satomi asks me, shaking her head. </p><p>“I have to try,” I reply, kissing the top of her head as I get up. “Do you think you’ll be fine in here by yourself?”</p><p>She shrugs with one shoulder. “I suppose. I just hope the headache and the voices don’t return.”</p><p>I have a bad feeling as I leave the apartment, but I shrug it off. She took a huge amount of chakra from me, she should be fine by herself.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>I grit my teeth as Kakashi grabs me by the neck and slams me on the floor of his hospital room. I close my eyes shut for a second, using every ounce of self-control I have so I don’t activate Sharingan.</p><p>He slams my head against wooden floor, growling orders in my ear. But I can’t betray my master or Satomi. I just can’t. I keep my eyes shut and my head turned until the Hokage, Sasuke and my master’s sons are out of the room, then half open my eyes and stare at Kakashi.</p><p>He’s furious. So, so furious. I think he’s capable of killing right now.</p><p>“Kakashi – sensei, let him up, he was gravely wounded when he fought Sayuri by himself,” Sakura says, placing a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>Reluctantly, Kakashi lets me go, then slumps on the edge of his bed. All his anger suddenly evaporates, leaving him sad and defeated. He looks like he lost all hope.</p><p>Professional as always, Sakura checks up on my wounds before helping me get up. “Akira, I believe you understand how important any bit of information is.”</p><p>I swallow and lick my lips, then run my fingers through my hair. I’m trying to stall as I figure out a way to get the fuck out.</p><p>“I don’t care what she did. I just want her back,” Kakashi mutters, raising his head to look at me. “So you either speak yourself or I’ll make you speak. I’ll show you what a former Anbu captain can do to a traitor.”</p><p>This time, Sakura doesn’t say anything. More so, she cracks her knuckles, her eyes on me as she does that.</p><p>I know I don’t have a choice. Something twists in my stomach as I make the decision to spill my master’s secrets. </p><p>“Sayuri – sama used Otsutsuki parts in order to create Satomi’s body,” I begin, shocking both Kakashi and Sakura.</p><p>I swallow past the lump in my throat, forcing myself to continue speaking. I hope Sayuri – sama can forgive me.</p><p>Well, that is, if we manage to get her back somehow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Sakumo's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I almost make it to the Academy, that hides the entrance to the underground tunnels. Just like the Hokage asked me, I joined the other chunin in gathering all the genins and civilians, in the collective mission to lead them to safety. However, right before I, Itachi and the other kids we picked up on our way manage to enter the building, we get attacked. </p><p>The Otsutsuki beast jumps right in the middle of our group, scattering us. I land in a crouching position and almost immediately look around for Itachi, trying to find him and make sure he’s not injured.</p><p>A low roar behind me makes me freeze. I turn my head, beginning to draw my sword at the same time, but I know I’m not quick enough. There’s another monster behind me, a horned Otsutsuki beast running straight towards me.</p><p>I can’t help but close my eyes, the fear of death surging through me, rendering me unable to raise my arm and try to defend myself. The finishing blow never comes. I tentatively open one eye, then widen both eyes when I see the glinting tips of the horns inches away from my face. </p><p>What shocks me most is seeing its eyes; they are no longer black, they have been overcome with Sharingan.</p><p>“Itachi!” I yell, scrambling to my feet as I get away from the beast.</p><p>As soon as there’s some distance between me and the monster, it starts moving towards the other Otsutsuki beast, attacking it before I even realize what’s happening.</p><p>Somehow, my brother managed to break the hold the Otsutsuki responsible for these attacks has on the beasts and put the monster under genjutsu. Under his control.</p><p>“Itachi!” I yell again, then start running towards the trembling figure of my brother, as soon as I notice him. “Itachi, are you…”</p><p>The words die in my throat when I kneel beside him. He’s shaking like crazy, coughing blood and, when I touch him, I realize he’s burning with fever.</p><p>I wrap my arms around him, shaking him lightly. “Itachi, stop, it’s hurting you.”</p><p>He raises his head to look at me and I gasp when I see blood flowing from his eyes. “Sakumo, thank the gods I managed to save you.”</p><p>“Stop the genjutsu,” I demand, but he shakes his head. </p><p>“I can’t fight alongside you, I’m too weak right now. Let me help you like this,” he murmurs, then points to three other Otsutsuki beasts coming our way.</p><p>I grit my teeth, swearing under my breath, then turn my head to Boruto, the Hokage’s son and Sarada’s classmate. “Boruto, you and other genins take the civilian kids inside the Academy. Itachi and I will hold the beasts off.”</p><p>Boruto nods, no sign of his usual mischief, so I turn my attention back to the monsters approaching us. I activate my Sharingan, then begin to mold my chakra in both hands. I intend to transfer some of my chakra into my sword, then create Chidori with my free left hand.</p><p>I get up, my eyes on the monsters. “I’ll kill the one in your genjutsu as soon as I can, okay?” I tell Itachi, then start running towards the Otsutsuki beasts, without waiting for my brother’s answer. </p><p>The first clash ends with my left hand controlling the Chidori technique pushed through one of the monster’s neck. I pull it out almost immediately, doing my best to ignore the burning pain. The beast’s blood was poisoned or something, but it didn’t leave me paralyzed, so I can still fight.</p><p>I jump high, using the corpse, then twist my body in midair both to avoid a hit from another horned beast and to slice at the underside of a winged monster that attacked me at the same time.</p><p>In the corner of my eye, I notice a feline looking beast setting its eyes on Itachi. It starts running towards my brother, but it’s intercepted by the horned beast he’s got under control.</p><p>Relieved, I continue to mold chakra and create another Chidori. I’m starting to breathe heavily, as the technique is taking its toll on me, but I push through my exhaustion and pain. I have to.</p><p>I use my second Chidori on the winged beast and, as I pull my arm out of its guts, ignoring the blood splattering on me from above, I get a sudden bad feeling in my chest. </p><p>I turn to look at Itachi and my heart drops when I see the horned beast under his genjutsu is dead. It has been defeated by the feline monster, who is now making its way towards my brother. Despite its injuries, Itachi is still too weak to handle it right now.</p><p>Our gazes lock and I can almost hear my brother’s thoughts, before he closes his eyes, awaiting his death in dignity. Panicked, I begin yelling his name frantically as I start running towards him. I refuse to run away, no matter what happens. I’d rather die with him than just watch him perish right before my eyes.</p><p>I stop abruptly when a winged figure lands gracefully in front of Itachi, effortlessly catching the feline beast with her bare arms. My mouth hangs open in shock, because I can recognize the claws and dragon wings from whatever distance.</p><p>I have to rub at my eyes before I let myself believe what’s actually in front of me. My shock is mirrored on Itachi’s face and I almost laugh when I see him staring back at her, mouth agape.</p><p>She slashes the beast’s throat with her claws, so hard that she almost tears its head off, then drops the body on the ground. She swings her long black hair over one shoulder, always graceful, no matter what she does, before she turns her attention to me.</p><p>One of her eyes is completely black, like I remember from that cursed day. The other, however, is her normal one, her Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan glinting at me.</p><p>“Mom?” I ask, a sob escaping my lips.</p><p>She looks back at Itachi for a second, gently placing her hand on his head, before turning her attention back to me, smiling.</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” she says. “I love you both so much. Will you tell your father that I love him and that I’m sorry?”</p><p>“Sorry for what, mom?” I ask.</p><p>She shakes her head, then jumps high, using her wings to keep herself in the air. Tears are flowing from her normal eye and my heart drops.</p><p>“Sorry for what?” I ask again, more desperate this time as I start running towards her, jumping on the dead bodies of the Otsutsuki beasts.</p><p>My mother uses Amaterasu on the remaining living beasts, then turns her back to us and leaves.</p><p>“Sorry for what?” I ask for the third time, breaking down crying as I reach Itachi.</p><p>My brother wraps his fingers around my wrist, gently pulling me towards him.</p><p>“What did she mean by that?” I ask my brother.</p><p>Itachi shakes his head, his eyes brimmed with tears as he wraps his arms around me, holding me tight when I can’t control my sobs.</p><p>“She can only use Amaterasu with that eye,” Itachi says, his voice muffled by my shoulder. “You don’t think…”</p><p>“Don’t even say it,” I interrupt him, harshly. </p><p>I pull away, furiously rubbing at my eyes.</p><p>“Go inside, Itachi. I have to go tell dad about this.”</p><p>“Sakumo…”</p><p>“Don’t even try,” I bite out angrily. “Whatever crap mom planned to kill the bastard that’s controlling her, I won’t let her go through with it. Whatever it takes.”</p><p>I turn my back to Itachi and start running in the direction of the hospital, where dad is.</p><p>“You don’t know what her plan is, Sakumo,” Itachi yells after me, but I ignore him.</p><p>I have to save mom somehow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Akira's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi and Sakura are speechless. I believe their faces clearly show their shock, but I can’t look up. I’m staring at the floor, ashamed because I had to betray my master’s secrets.</p><p>“This is…so like her,” Kakashi murmurs, sighing. “I’m not sure…”</p><p>He places his hand on my shoulder and I raise my head to look at him.</p><p>“Send a message to Orochimaru, we might need his help. Whatever happens, whatever it takes, we have to catch Sayuri. This time, I can’t let her go.”</p><p>I nod, relieved that I have a mission and I can leave the stifling tension in this room. I want to ask him what he plans to do, but something stops me. I start making my way to the door as I notice Sakura approaching Kakashi. She begins to heal his wounds again, because we all know he needs to be in full strength for the battle to come.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“It was expected for the Otsutski to try and enslave Satomi, giving her structure and all, but Sayuri?” </p><p>Orochimaru shakes his head, wiping the blood off his sword on the shirt of a fallen jonin. Some Leaf shinobi wince at his behavior, but none dares to say anything, because they’ve just witnessed Orochimaru slicing the head off an Otsutsuki beast with one swing of his sword.</p><p>“Do you know where Satomi is?” Log asks me, his eyes cold as he looks at me.</p><p>I shake my head. “Somewhere in Konoha, probably. Just like Sayuri – sama.”</p><p>Log mutters something about “that horned traitorous bitch”, but I ignore him. Instead, I summon Kanda and ask her to locate Satomi by her chakra. </p><p>Kakashi stares at me. “Kill her if you can,” he says, matter-of-factly.</p><p>I flinch, but I don’t even turn to look at him. I could never kill Satomi, but arguing with him right now would be pointless. He’s mad enough that he has to work with Orochimaru to get Sayuri – sama back.</p><p>“Capture her, don’t kill her,” Orochimaru hisses, clicking his tongue. “She’s valuable.”</p><p>“I’m sure she is,” Kakashi mutters, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“You have no idea who she actually is, Kakashi,” Orochimaru retorts, shaking his head.</p><p>“An Otsutsuki hybrid body accommodating the soul of the Second Hokage’s secret daughter. Don’t worry, Akira gave me all the important details.”</p><p>The brunet’s lips curve in an amused smile, but other than that, he says nothing. He just takes a glance at me and chuckles to himself; only Log has a shocked expression. I wink at him and shrug one shoulder and he passes a hand over his face.</p><p>“Dad!”</p><p>We all turn in the direction the scream comes from and see Sakumo approaching us, all bloody and bruised. Kakashi runs towards him, stopping him in his tracks by gripping his shoulders.</p><p>“I thought you were supposed to…”</p><p>“Mom!” Sakumo yells, interrupting his father. “It’s mom, one of her eyes is back to normal and she can use Amaterasu and Itachi was about to die and she killed an Otsutsuki beast and she was crying, dad, she was crying and apologizing and you know mom never says sorry and… and! I know I’m supposed to be a chunin and know how to handle situations like these, but I’m lost, I don’t want mom to die, I want to save her! How do I save her, dad? We have to save her!”</p><p>Kakashi wraps his arms around his son, embracing him tightly for a few seconds. As unprofessional as it may seem, for the former Hokage to hug a chunin in the middle of a warzone, no one bats an eye.</p><p>“Dad, say something,” Sakumo pleads, trying to hold back his tears. “Mom said she was sorry!”</p><p>Kakashi’s expression is grim as he pulls back a little so he can look at his son. “Where is Itachi?”</p><p>“He was sick, because he used genjutsu on an Otsutsuki beast and made it fight the others. I left him at the Academy, he should be in the underground tunnels by now.”</p><p>Orochimaru widens his eyes for a second. “He used genjutsu on an Otsutsuki beast?” Then, he turns to look at me. “I believe I have a new idea for an experiment involving you, Akira – kun.”</p><p>I open my mouth to say something like keep your fuckery to yourself, but I never get the chance. Sayuri appears among us out of nowhere and grips Log by the neck, suddenly slamming him into the ground. Orochimaru tries to use this moment to capture her by summoning snakes out of the tattoos on his forearms, but she slashes at them with her claws, effectively killing them.</p><p>Sakumo gasps loudly. “Her eyes are both black again,” he says, his voice breaking.</p><p>Upon hearing him, Sayuri turns towards Sakumo. She has no expression whatsoever as she stares at the grey-haired boy, but she molds her chakra and throws an enormous bolt of lightning towards him.</p><p>Kakashi pushes Sakumo out of the way and extends both his arms, blocking the lightning with his bare hands. He manages to use his own chakra to repel the lightning technique Sayuri threw at them, eventually dispelling it. </p><p>When the lightning finally disappears, his forearms and hands have burn marks all over them. His hands are shaking from the pain, but he doesn’t show his discomfort otherwise.</p><p>While Sayuri is busy defending against me, Orochimaru and Log simultaneously attacking her with our swords, Kakashi sneaks up behind her and wraps his arms around her body, holding her tightly. </p><p>“Love, please come back to me,” he whispers to her as he takes a few steps back, lifting her off the ground.</p><p>I point my sword to her neck and she stares at me with her black eyes for a few seconds, until tears start pouring out. </p><p>“It’s okay, love, it’s okay,” Kakashi continues telling her, in a soothing voice. </p><p>For a few seconds, it seems like Sayuri will let him hold her. She turns her head towards him, murmuring something in such a low voice that I can’t hear her, despite standing in front of her.</p><p>However, when Naruto and Sasuke bring their fight closer to us, she just snaps. She concentrates her chakra and releases her dragon wings, pushing Kakashi back before lifting herself up in the air.</p><p>“Sayuri, don’t!” Kakashi yells after her.</p><p>“What did she tell you?” I ask, but he doesn’t pay any attention to me. </p><p>“Come back, love, try to fight it,” he pleads with her.</p><p>He grabs Sakumo’s arm, stopping his son in his tracks when the grey-haired boy wants to run after his mother. Then, he pulls Sakumo into his arms and jumps away, in time to avoid a figure crashing into the exact spot they were standing.</p><p>I concentrate my chakra and use the Great Fireball technique, blowing fire at the Otsutsuki male one second before Naruto tackles him. However, it doesn’t take long until the Otsutsuki pushes Naruto away and stands back up.</p><p>“That’s Onori Otsutsuki,” Sasuke tells me as he joins me, with his sword drawn. “Take him with you and go find the other one,” he commands me, pointing with his sword at Log. “We’ll take care of my dumb sister and the Otsutsuki fucker. If you can’t keep her down, kill her. Don’t let her escape.”</p><p>He never gives me a chance to reply, he just turns his back to me and starts talking to Orochimaru, in his usual rude manner. </p><p>I lock eyes with Log and we nod at each other, before we sheathe our swords and start running in the direction where Satomi is, according to Kanda.</p><p>Whatever everyone tells me, I refuse to kill Satomi. I just need to get rid of Log along the way and find her myself. Alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Sayuri's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Long time no write! I've finally finished a very busy part of my PhD program, so I'm planning to get back at writing, like I used to.<br/>Enjoy this new chapter of madness!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All I feel is anger as I’m trapped inside my own body. It’s so frustrating because I can only watch what my body does, like a puppet in Onori’s hands. No matter how hard I try, I can’t regain control.</p><p>I feel my spirit flinch when the silver haired Otsutsuki male gently catches me by the chin and lifts my head so he can look at my face. I have no idea where I am, probably one of the dimensions that belong to the Otsutsuki and only Sasuke can travel to, with his Rinnegan.</p><p>“Such a beauty,” he murmurs, smiling as he slowly traces my lips with his thumb. “I can feel you struggling inside, it’s amusing.”</p><p>Fuck you, I yell inside my head and he starts laughing. So he can hear me, huh? I proceed to hurl every insult I know at him, but he only keeps laughing and stroking my cheeks.</p><p>“I love watching you fight,” he says, turning me around so he can press his body against my back. He slowly moves his hands along my arms, then grips my hips. “You fight so well when you don’t react to pain, don’t you agree?”</p><p>The first thing I’ll do when I regain control is chop off that dick of yours that’s poking me in the back right now, you disgusting pervert.</p><p>“I’ll never let you go, my dear. I’ll keep you as my favorite pet, even when all the shinobi are gone.”</p><p>Onori pushes the hair away from the nape of my neck, then slowly traces my skin with his tongue.</p><p>“It’s your mind that I love the most. So dark and twisted. I’ve watched you for years, my love. You pretend to be such a good sensei, wife and mother, but I know you. You want to rule them all, by my side, don’t you?”</p><p>I want to fuck up that smug face of yours.</p><p>Onori chuckles in my ear, then wraps both arms around my neck and starts squeezing. My body doesn’t react in any way, but I feel out of breath on the inside. Even so, I refuse to give him the satisfaction of breaking me. </p><p>“I love you,” he adds, slowly licking the shell of my ear. “And I know you love me, otherwise you wouldn’t have created the perfect tool for me. Now go back to Konoha like the good girl you are and make sure Satomi becomes mine, just like you did.”</p><p>Onori slowly strokes the Otsutsuki horn that he stabbed into my back, right between my wings, and presses on it with his fingers, sending chakra into it. A surge of energy travels my body, awakening it and pushing me away completely.</p><p>I can’t see anything anymore when he does that, my eyes turn to black pools when this happens, allowing him access to my field of vision. Onori gently strokes my head, then places another horn in my hand.</p><p>“You know what you have to do, love,” he says, kissing me on the cheek before teleporting me to Konoha.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>I’ve found the loophole. If I put myself in genjutsu and inflict as much pain as I can on myself, I can free myself from his grip for a short while. Somehow, I’ve kept him from noticing, but I know it won’t be for long. </p><p>I don’t care what I need to do, as long as I kill him. I just hope Itachi and Sakumo won’t be there to see it. I think they’ve caught on to the fact that I’m willing to sacrifice myself just to put an end to the madness created by Onori.</p><p>I just hope he’ll be busy enough with his new toy and I’ll be able to set up a trap for him. As much as I hate the fact that Satomi is now in his grip, I’ll just have to grin and bear it until I manage to kill him. </p><p>I just need to find a way to do it.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Love, please come back to me,” Kakashi whispers to me as he lifts me off the ground, with his arms wrapped around my body. </p><p>Akira doesn’t let his guard down as he points his sword to my neck, his eyes staring into mine until I feel tears starting to form. I’m angry, so angry at this fucking situation, but I shouldn’t be crying right now. My eyes are Onori’s right now and he’ll notice something is wrong.</p><p>“It’s okay, love, it’s okay,” Kakashi continues to tell me, in a soothing voice. </p><p>I concentrate my chakra, putting myself in genjutsu just so I can talk to him. I miss him so much it hurts. When the pain of thousands of needles prickling my skin is high enough for me to shake off Onori’s grip, I lean into his body and turn my head to him. His forearms and hands are badly burned from the lightning technique that I threw at Sakumo earlier. </p><p>“I found a way to kill him. I’m sorry for everything, I love you, Kakashi. Please tell our sons…”</p><p>I never get to finish my sentence, because Naruto and Sasuke bring their fight with Onori here. Being so close to him makes it hard to keep the genjutsu under control and I need to save my chakra for the Otsutsuki fucker, so I let his chakra envelope me once more. For the last time, I vow to myself. I spread my dragon wings, pushing Kakashi out of the way as I jump in the air and take my place beside Onori. He grins at me and I want to vomit.</p><p>“Sayuri, don’t!” Kakashi yells after me. “Come back, love, try to fight it,” he pleads with me, but I have to ignore him. I can’t afford to draw Onori’s attention right now.</p><p>“Sayuri, precious, what’s wrong?” the Otsutsuki creature asks me in a mocking voice, as he grips my chin and keeps my head in place. “Is there something wrong with your eyes?” he continues, wiping my tears away with his thumbs.</p><p>I don’t reply and he starts laughing. “They tried to bring you back to your former pitiful self, didn’t they? Not to worry, my love,” he adds, gently stroking my head. “You’re mine and I shall prove it.”</p><p>Onori guards against Naruto’s attack, then swings his leg at him and manages to send the Hokage flying across the air. Then, his hand wraps around my neck and suddenly pulls me closer to him.</p><p>“You think you can get her back?” he yells, looking down at my friends and family. “She’s mine and will always be mine. She doesn’t care about you anymore.”</p><p>Onori grins at me, then turns me around and places his hand on the horn between my wings. “Give me your left eye, Sayuri.”</p><p>I can’t stop my shaking hand from going up to my face. I’m torn between putting myself in genjutsu and revealing my secret in order to save my eye, and sacrificing that eye so I can still have a chance at killing him.</p><p>To hell with it. I can use Amaterasu with my other eye just fine. Just as my fingers touch my eyelids and begin to push inside, Onori stops me. He grips me by the hair and forces my head back, his attention still on Kakashi and the others.</p><p>“You see?” he says, wrapping his arms around my body in a tight embrace. “She does everything that I ask her to do. She’s my perfect, precious doll.”</p><p>He’s so confident that I won’t betray him that I know this is the perfect moment to strike. I concentrate all my chakra and inflict as much pain as my mind can conjure up right now on myself. I bend over in his arms and tightly close my eyes as they start to bleed. Onori turns me around suddenly and places his hands on both sides of my face.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Sayuri? Did you already reach your limit?” he asks, sighing. “I thought you had more chakra than this, don’t disappoint me.”</p><p>I can’t help but grin in satisfaction when I open my eyes and he stares back at me with a worried expression. Since my vision is still blurry and I can see both his face and mine at the same time, I know that what he sees is my Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan activated through the black eyes.</p><p>“I’ve got you now,” I bite out in his face, then push my claws into his arms.</p><p>I concentrate everything that I have in my eyes and activate my most deadly technique. A fraction of a second later, we’re both enveloped in the black flames of Amaterasu, his yells of pain covering mine. </p><p>Still, I never let him go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Akira's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Satomi, pull yourself together,” I yell at her, angry at her expressionless face.</p><p>We’ve been fighting for a while and I’m starting to regret putting Log in genjutsu and abandoning him along the way. Satomi aims to kill me and it’s hard for me to always be on the defensive.</p><p>I crouch, narrowly avoiding a kick to the head, but then Satomi grips me by the hair and slams me into the ground, face first. I manage to grab her ankle and pull her down, which earns me a second to get up and avoid her next hit. I concentrate my chakra and create a shield out of my bones, but it proves useless against Satomi’s claws. I gasp as she breaks my shield – which should be unbreakable – and pushes her claws into the left side of my abdomen, then lets out a scream when she curls her fingers and deepens the wounds, slashing at my flesh.</p><p>I elongate my ribs so much that they protrude from my skin and stab her arm, effectively breaking her elbow. This should render her arm useless, but the Otsutsuki’s grip on her is so powerful that Satomi doesn’t even seem to feel pain of that level. She completely ignores her broken arm and proceeds to wrap her fingers around my throat, squeezing as hard as she can.</p><p>Only when I activate Chidori she lets go and jumps back. I push past the pain in my abdomen and run after her, trying to hit her with my lightning technique, but I only end up destroying a tree trunk, after I hit it a fraction of a second after the white-haired girl manages to jump away.</p><p>Genjutsu doesn’t work on her, either, and my Sharingan is not strong enough to break the Otsutsuki’s hold on her. I transfer as much chakra as I can in my left arm and I begin to form another Chidori, when I see her staggering. Satomi takes a few steps back, her legs wobbly, then she covers her eyes with her hands, a scream of agony escaping her lips.</p><p>I take a few steps towards her, unsure, but immediately start running to her when she falls forward. I grab her in time, wrapping my arms around her as I crouch on the ground and cradle her body.</p><p>“Satomi?” I whisper, concerned for her. </p><p>I grip one of her wrists and try to pry her hand away from her face; she resists me for a second, then she removes both her hands, on her own. She looks up at me, blinking, confused.</p><p>“Akira?” she asks me, looking around. “How? What happened?”</p><p>“You tell me, love. We were fighting a few minutes ago,” I reply, then remove my arms from her body, allowing her to get up.</p><p>Satomi moves away from me, only now noticing the blood on my clothes. “You’re hurt! Did I…”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” I say, interrupting her. “I know it’s not your fault. Do you remember anything?”</p><p>“Bits and pieces,” she replies, sighing. “Sometimes, I see what’s around me, but other times I just float in a dark place, devoid of sound or feeling. They talk to me often, but now they stopped. I heard one of them scream in pain and then I opened my eyes and saw you.”</p><p>I cough and wince in pain, then crumble to the ground. All the injuries I’ve sustained over the past few days are taking their toll on me. Satomi moves closer to me and places her palm on my forehead. “You’re so cold,” she murmurs, shaking her head. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“It’s okay, stop blaming yourself,” I tell her, waving my hand. “I believe one of the Otsutsuki is dead or going to die soon, considering you can hear him screaming in pain. I hope Sayuri – sama is back to her senses as well.”</p><p>Satomi opens her mouth to say something, but she stops suddenly. Her whole body starts trembling and she wraps her arms around herself, gasping. When she looks at me again, I can see her eyes beginning to become brimmed with black lines.</p><p>“Satomi, are you alright?” I ask her, but I know she’s anything but alright right now.</p><p>I cough again, then wipe the blood off my lips. When I look up, I notice that her eyes are filling with tears.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” she says, her voice breaking.</p><p>One of her eyes is almost completely black already. I know she doesn’t have much time left.</p><p>I prop myself up on my elbows, ignoring the burning pain in my abdomen. Blood is still seeping from the wound and I feel dizzy, but I push past all that. I gently place my palm on her cheek, staining it with blood.</p><p>“Can you fight it?” I ask her, but I know she can’t. </p><p>I run my fingers through her hair, staining the white locks with my blood. She wraps her arms around my body, helping me get up. Her left eye is completely black now, so her tears are flowing only from her right eye. </p><p>“I’m trying, but I can hear them calling. I don’t know how to stop their voices.”</p><p>She grabs her head, gritting her teeth as the pain hits her. They are getting impatient.</p><p>“Maybe if you had more chakra…”</p><p>“No,” she cuts me off. “I don’t want to hurt you again, Akira. I…”</p><p>“Shh, don’t think about it,” I whisper, then place my hand on the nape of her neck, bringing her face closer to my neck. </p><p>“Thank you,” she murmurs with her lips pressed to my neck.</p><p>I can’t help but gasp when she pushes her fangs into my neck, her whole body vibrating with the chakra and blood she’s taking from me. </p><p>I tilt my head back, allowing her more access and she angles her head, digging her fangs even deeper. It hurts, it fucking hurts, but I never flinch, never move away from her. </p><p>I just hope it will be enough. I hope that when I wake up, she’ll be with me.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“You fucking idiot.”</p><p>I wince when he roughly grabs my kimono and pulls on the material, revealing the bloody bandage underneath.</p><p>“You almost died,” he says, shaking his head.</p><p>I resist the urge to run my fingers through his dull blue, almost grey hair. He’s mad with anger. And he should be, considering I put him in genjutsu and left him behind.</p><p>“You almost died,” he repeats, on a harsher tone. “And for what? For that traitorous bitch?”</p><p>“She’s not a traitor. She just couldn’t fight against them.”</p><p>He lets out a short, bitter laugh. “Of course you would defend her. You think you’re in love with her, but I know you. You find her interesting because she didn’t let you fuck her. But the truth is, you probably have no feelings for her.”</p><p>I press my lips together, because I don’t want to fight with him.</p><p>“Which is perhaps for the best, since she doesn’t care about you at all.” He brushes his fingers through his hair, gripping at it in frustration.</p><p>I scoff. “How would you know if she cares about me or not?”</p><p>He stares at me for an uncomfortable amount of time, before he gently grabs my hand. Then, he places my palm on his chest, over his heart. He presses his hand over mine and I can feel every beat of his heart under my fingers.</p><p>“Because I do,” he finally says, his eyes locked on mine. </p><p>He places his other hand on my neck, over the bandage covering the two puncture wounds, then rubs his thumb over my jawline. </p><p>I think he’s going to kiss me, so I don’t move or speak. I just watch him, curious to see what he’s going to do.</p><p>He moves his hand to the nape of my neck, bringing our heads together. He rests his forehead on mine and closes his eyes. </p><p>That’s all he does. Suddenly, he removes his hand from the back of my head, then pushes my palm away from his chest.</p><p>“Get some rest,” he bites out, harshly. “You probably overexerted yourself putting me in genjutsu, Akira. Otherwise, I’m sure you would’ve been able to secure her.”</p><p>He leaves the room, slamming the door behind him and I sigh. I rest my forearm over my forehead and sigh again, louder this time. </p><p>This is all so fucking messed up. I didn’t even get a chance to ask about Sayuri – sama. I push away the blanket and move to the side of the bed, but before I can get up, I hear a soft knocking at the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Sayuri's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up to the antiseptic sting of Sakura’s healing chakra. I groan when I realize I can’t open my left eye and I hope I didn’t do some permanent damage to it during my stunt.</p><p>“Don’t try to open your eye, Sayuri, I’m currently healing it,” Sakura instructs me, sighing. “I don’t even need to tell you how reckless that was because you surely know it yourself.”</p><p>I vaguely remember the black flames being pulled away from me and my brother’s arms wrapping around my body. </p><p>“Did Sasuke...” I begin speaking, my voice extremely hoarse.</p><p>There’s a familiar gentle touch on my forehead, the tips of his fingers carefully pushing away the hair. “He used his Mangekyo to control your flames. How did you know it was going to work?” Kakashi asks me. His voice is calm but I can sense the anger behind.</p><p>I don’t even bother to reply because the truth is that I didn’t even think about it. All I wanted was to kill the Otsutsuki bastard and be free. </p><p>“My dumb sister never thinks about stuff like that, don’t even bother asking her, Kakashi,” Sasuke intervenes, kneeling beside me. </p><p>A deep gash across his forehead is still bleeding and his right arm is twisted at the elbow, hanging in a weird way. He must have broken it during the fight. Fortunately, he’s ambidextrous so it doesn’t affect his swordsmanship.</p><p>I open my mouth to say something, when a sharp pain travels my body suddenly. The center of it is in my back, right between my shoulder blades, where the Otsutsuki horn is. I can’t stop the scream escaping my lips as I twist my body suddenly, curling around myself in pain. My wings automatically wrap around my body, as if to protect me, but the pain comes from inside.</p><p>I can hear Kakashi’s desperate voice as he yells my name, but I’m paralyzed in agony. I faintly hear Orochimaru saying that ripping the horn out would probably do some permanent damage to my spine, but my head is filled with Onori’s commands. </p><p>Get up and kill them all. Kill them and join me, Sayuri.</p><p>I start coughing blood because resisting Onori and the pulsating Otsutsuki horn is rapidly deteriorating my body. I try to push past all that as I get up on my hands and knees and raise my head, frantically searching the sky for Onori.</p><p>I suddenly see him. I gasp as I watch him twist his body in the air and slither past Naruto, then fly towards me at full speed. Naruto, who is in Kyubi chakra mode, follows after him. Sasuke gets up and raises his sword, activating his Susanoo at the same time.</p><p>I don’t have enough chakra to activate the full form of my Susanoo, but I put everything I have into the skeletal form. My body in shaking as Onori is approaching me, the pain in my back growing as he's coming closer and closer. </p><p>I close my eyes when the Otsutsuki breaks through Sasuke’s Susanoo and slams into the ribs of my skeletal form. I close my eyes and stop breathing, thinking that this is it. He’s furious because he can’t control me anymore with the Otsutsuki horn and he wants to kill me, along with everyone else.</p><p>The silence that suddenly surrounds us a second later is deafening. The pain generated by the horn starts dying down as I feel something wet and sticky drip on my face. I tentatively open my eyes and ignore the sharp pain in my left one as I look up. I can’t help but gasp when I see Onori Otsutsuki’s face, one inch away from mine, blood dripping from the wound on his forehead. The tip of Sasuke’s sword is protruding from his head, Sakura’s deadly punch cracked his ribs, Naruto’s Kyubi arms slashed through his abdomen, Kakashi’s Chidori pierced his heart and Orochimaru’s snakes are wrapped around his lower half of the body.</p><p>“Sa…yu…ri,” he whispers, blood dripping at the corner of his mouth. You’ll never be free of me.</p><p>I was the only one who could hear his last threat, since he spoke in my head. I stab my claws into his neck and I keep pushing them forward until my whole shaking hand is inside his neck and my claws have pierced the back of his skull. Onori speaks for the last time inside of my head, calling my name again, before his eyes become dull and he crumbles to the ground in a pool of blood.</p><p>I fall backward, slamming into Kakashi’s chest as he wraps his bloodstained arms around me. </p><p>It’s over. Onori is finally dead.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>I softly knock on the door to Akira’s hospital room, then open it. I’m not supposed to leave my room and walk around the hospital, but I’m already in enough shit for all the trouble Onori left behind for me. The elders and most of the jonin demanded that I should be locked up in the Blood Prison and have my chakra sealed until Orochimaru and Sakura work out a way to remove the Otsutsuki horn from my back. Right now, if they remove it, they will permanently damage my spine and leave me unable to walk. With Orochimaru’s experiments with the synthetic organs and everything that we have researched over the  last decade, I’m sure there’s a way to heal my spine after that, but no one wants to take that risk. This is probably what Onori meant when he said I will never be free of him. He knew about the damage the horn does to the spine.</p><p>“Sayuri – sama, I’m sorry…” Akira begins, but I wave my hand, interrupting him.</p><p>“It’s fine, it’s all over now,” I reply as I walk across the room and sit on the edge of the bed, behind him. “Well, almost over,” I add, thinking about the unconscious Anbu shinobi in my hospital room.</p><p>Naruto assigned a team of four Anbu ninja to guard my room, so I had to put them in genjutsu in order to leave.</p><p>“How is Satomi?” I ask, remembering Onori making me kidnap her and bring her under his control as well.</p><p>Akira shrugs and looks down. “She left, I don’t know where. I couldn’t stop her.”</p><p>I nod, then let out a sigh. “You told Kakashi and Sakura about what she truly is, right?”</p><p>The black haired boy suddenly becomes pale. “Yes and I deeply apologize, I know I shouldn’t have. I broke your trust, Sayuri – sama.”</p><p>“It was just a matter of time anyways. I’m surprised Konoha didn’t come for me and Orochimaru sooner, considering the experiments we’ve conducted this past decade.” I let out another sigh. “They want to lock me in the Blood Prison because they think I’m still a danger to Konoha.”</p><p>I place my hands on his shoulders and start sending healing chakra through his body. Akira turns his head towards me, raising an eyebrow questioningly and I offer him a small smile. </p><p>“Satomi is more powerful than you imagine, Akira. Leave the village and go after her. As we speak, Orochimaru is doing the same with Log. Meet him and Sasuke at the edge of the Haunted Forest. Only Sasuke, with his Rinnegan, can travel across dimensions. I don’t know where she is, but try to find her and kill the other Otsutsuki who is controlling her. I hope that by the time you return, Orochimaru and Sakura will have already found a way to remove the Otsutsuki horn so we can free her as well.”</p><p>I strengthen the grip on his shoulders. “This is the most dangerous mission I’ve ever given you, Akira,” I say, then remove my hands. “Now go, before the Anbu manage to pull out of my genjutsu. I’ll distract them long enough for you to leave the village.”</p><p>“I feel like I should stay here, Sayuri – sama,” Akira murmurs. “If they want to force you to go to the Blood Prison, I’ll fight with you and…”</p><p>I shake my head. “I won’t fight against them, I’ll accept anything they throw at me, in order to buy time for you, Sasuke and Log. This is actually my brother’s plan. I’ll stay here as a distraction while you go and search for Satomi.”</p><p>“Why are you so worried about her?”</p><p>I pause for a second as I look at him. “Because as soon as they manage to understand what me and Orochimaru did in order to create a human – Otsutsuki hybrid, we will all be doomed. Now go.”</p><p>Later, when the Anbu shinobi break my genjutsu, searching for me, they find me quietly sitting on the window sill in my hospital room, as if I never left. Akira, Log and Sasuke will be long gone when they realize they are missing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Kakashi's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She looks so peaceful as she sleeps. Even after two days, she still feels exhausted and falls asleep randomly. Maybe she’s in pain because of the Otsutsuki horn still attached to her spine, but she doesn’t say anything.</p><p>I resist the urge to touch her cheek, as I’m scared I will wake her up. Reluctantly, I leave the bedroom and close the door quietly behind me. I let out a sigh and lean with my back against the door. At least I managed to take her home. </p><p>“How is mom?” Itachi asks me as he approaches me.</p><p>“She’s sleeping,” I reply, then place my hand on his shoulder and lead him to the living room. “Are you or Sakumo hungry? Do you want me to cook something for you?”</p><p>Itachi shakes his head, then looks up at me. “Sakumo just left, he said he wanted to help however he could,” he tells me. </p><p>He still has dark circles under his eyes and looks a little pale, but he’s mostly healed after the Otsutsuki attack. The psychological damage is, however, a cause for concern. Itachi can’t seem to be able to leave the house yet and he doesn’t sleep too much. He just wanders from one room to another, pretending to look for Meimei, even when the cat is in his arms.</p><p>“Don’t you want to go with him?” I ask, trying not to put pressure on him. </p><p>Itachi shakes his head, looking away. “I can’t, I’m waiting for mom to wake up so I can ask her something.”</p><p>I raise an eyebrow and try to suppress a sigh. “You can ask me anything, you know.” <br/>Itachi’s habit of pretending is really starting to concern me and he’s beginning to notice that too. He stares at me for a second, then shakes his head again. “I know, dad. Thank you.”</p><p>I let out a small sigh, then gently place my hand on his head and ruffle his hair. “Keep an eye on mom, okay? I have to go attend some annoying meeting with Naruto and the elders.”</p><p>Itachi looks down, hair falling into his eyes. “Do they really want to send her away?” I open my mouth to say something but he continues. “Can you honestly promise me that you’ll convince them to let her stay here? Don’t treat me like a child, dad. I don’t want false promises.”</p><p>“No,” I reply, a bit harshly. “I’ll do my best to keep her safe. That’s all I can promise.”</p><p>Itachi nods at me, then bends down to pick up Meimei, who kept meowing at him for attention for the past few minutes. I let out a deep sigh as I watch him quietly make his way to his room, then turn around and leave the house.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>I’m more than exhausted when I return home, after the most brutal meeting I’ve ever attended in my life. I gently flex the fingers of my right hand, wincing at the pain. I sigh as I remember furiously punching through the wall behind one of the councilmen, inches away from his face, when he let out a cruel laugh and suggested we lock Sayuri up in the Blood Prison and accidentally loose the key. I’ve definitely heard worse things during that meeting, but for some reason, his poor joke was the last straw for me. I push my wounded, bruised hand into my pocket, then enter my house.</p><p>My anger returns completely when I see Sayuri standing in front of the stove, using the chopsticks in her left hand to stir some vegetables in a wok. She’s also holding Meimei on her shoulder, lazily stroking her fur with her right hand. I don’t want her to leave. I want her to stay home and recover, because she looks so frail and skinny right now, like she can barely stand.</p><p>I start walking towards her, with the intention to hug her from behind, then I freeze in my spot when I hear Sakumo yelling, “Don’t just stand there, say something!”</p><p>“What was the question?” Sayuri asks, looking at him over her shoulder. “I’m sorry, my mind was somewhere else.”</p><p>“He didn’t ask anything, he just said it’s your fault the Otsutsuki chose you,” Itachi bites out, staring at his brother, Sharingan activated.</p><p>“Well, it is her fault, put your claws away, kitten,” the gray-haired boy retorts. “What, you’re going to torture me with genjutsu because I’m telling the painful truth?”</p><p>Sayuri hums, then turns back to stir-frying the vegetables, absent-mindedly stroking Meimei’s fur. I let out a sigh, then approach her and gently place my hand on her shoulder. “Love, are you okay? I can finish here; you can go lie down.”</p><p>“No, I’m fine,” she replies, smiling. “I slept a lot.”</p><p>“After destroying a whole village, a nap sure is nice,” Sakumo says, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Okay, that’s enough, Sakumo. Fucking apologize to your mother,” I growl in anger. “I’ve had to deal with dense old shinobi who want nothing more than to exile her. Do you want that as well?”</p><p>Sayuri lets out a deep sigh. “It was to expected. After all, I’ve never been a Leaf shinobi in their eyes. It doesn’t matter what we do, the Uchiha will always be cast aside,” she murmurs, looking down.</p><p>“Just face it already, mother,” Sakumo replies, standing. “The problem is not your clan, it’s you! Apart from the two curse marks that enable you to transform into a monster, you always take part in Orochimaru’s forbidden experiments. This is why the Otsutsuki had his eyes on you, for fuck’s sake! Who else was he going to take, Hinata – san or Sakura – san? They are not like you, they are…”</p><p>“Sakumo, I’m warning you,” I say, interrupting him. </p><p>“Oh?” Sayuri’s lips curl in a smile. “So that’s why you are angry with me? Because I’m not a stay-at-home mom?”</p><p>Sakumo throws his arms out. “You’re almost as good as Sakura – san and Shizune – san when it comes to medical jutsu, but you use it on disgusting experiments instead on helping people.”</p><p>Sayuri’s eyes twitch when he mentions Shizune’s name. She opens her mouth to reply, but Itachi suddenly jumps on his brother, tackling him to the ground. He manages to punch Sakumo twice in the face before I wrap my arms around his body and lift him up.</p><p>“Enough, you two!” I order them, genuinely furious. I grab Sakumo’s forearm and forcefully lift him off the floor, then start making my way to the door. I open it, then throw both boys out. “You have one hour to cool down. When you come back inside, I expect you both to act like you’re supposed to,” I say, then slam the door behind me. I run my hands through my hair in frustration, then look up at Sayuri. As I expected, she’s still standing in the middle of the kitchen, dinner forgotten. She’s holding Meimei tightly in her arms, tears streaking down her cheeks.</p><p>“Don’t cry, love,” I murmur as I gently pull the cat out of her arms then hug her.</p><p>“He’s right, Kakashi, you know it as well. He’s just telling me what every other shinobi in Konoha thinks,” she says, sobbing into my shoulder.</p><p>I wrap my arms tighter around her and kiss the top of her head. “I don’t give a fuck about what everyone thinks of you. All I know is that I love you and I’m so glad to have you back.”</p><p>“When do I have to leave?” she asks, her voice muffled by my shoulder. “Where are they sending me?”</p><p>“Tomorrow morning. They wanted the Blood Prison, but I thought that going to Orochimaru’s hideout will make you feel better,” I reply, sighing. “I’ll stay in the village for a few more days to try and change their minds, but if Naruto won’t budge, I’ll come get you and we can leave together. We can go wherever you want, I just want you to be happy,” I add, kissing the top of her head again.</p><p>Sayuri shakes her head. “No, Kakashi, I don’t want to take you and the boys away. I’ll be fine with Orochimaru.”</p><p>“Take me with you.”</p><p>We both look up, surprised to see Itachi beisde us. A bruise is already blooming on his right cheek bone. Sakumo probably got his revenge.</p><p>“You can’t be serious,” Sakumo groans, leaning against the door frame. </p><p>“I want to go with you, mom,” Itachi says again, his eyes brimmed with tears.</p><p>It takes a while before Sayuri takes a step back, out of my arms. She looks at Itachi, then at Sakumo, then back at the black-haired twin, before she nods once. Sakumo rolls his eyes, then goes outside again and Itachi smiles at her, making Sayuri smile as well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>